


Pregúntale a las estrellas si volverán a ser lo que eran

by blurella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst juvenil, los dreamies se suelen juntar los sábados por pizzas y chismes, muchas referencias a cajas de arena ademas de estrellas y mapamundis, poco jaemin/lucas, también poco hina/jeno, tan solo chavos tratando de encontrarse en este mundo, un au de ayddlsdu!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurella/pseuds/blurella
Summary: En una caja de arena, si Lee Jeno siempre había sido asimilado a un cohete en el cielo, ahora era la perfecta personificación de una estrella en la inmensidad del universo.





	Pregúntale a las estrellas si volverán a ser lo que eran

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: DRAMA DE ADOLESCENTE, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO, PUBERTOS TOMANDO ALCOHOL (no lo hagan plis) Y MUCHA CONFUSIÓN. (Pero mucha confusión.)
> 
> Este pequeño monstruo salió después de que terminara de llorar con "Aristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos del universo" (así que yes, es un au! de uno de los mejores libros que últimamente he leído). Además se unió a la inspiración el viaje que hice fuera de mi ciudad y logre por fin ver el cielo en la noche.
> 
> El título es de la canción "Caminos" de David Velasco, fue mi tipo musa durante todo este bendito tiempo. Al final quedó y por fin soy libre.

 

Jaemin tenía la noción del tiempo entre sus palmas, los segundos se definían por respiros, los minutos por las acciones y las horas eran el conjunto de estas.  
  
Para el, los días eran la repetición de cada uno, la condición para poder seguir con el curso de la vida y el despertar de cada mañana que revelaba la nueva distinción del amanecer.  
  
A sus dieciocho años no había nada más contradictorio que querer seguir al pie de la letra el rutinario contar del tiempo. Los días contados para su independencia parcial de sus padres, los días contados por las intenciones a futuro, los días contados por un camino incierto.  
  
Era un extraño suceso, Jaemin pensaba, no es que no deseara un nuevo día, más bien seguía con la ilusión de alargar el hoy para nunca tener que verse atrapado en el mañana.  


  
~.~  


  
Na Jaemin tenía una regla: nunca hablar de sus sentimientos.  
  
Era una desconocida regla que la mayoría de las personas no lograban notar con facilidad, Jaemin no era una persona reservada, si no que la mejor decisión para arraigar todo era simplemente quedarse con esa percepción dentro suyo y dejar que esta creciera.  
  
Su madre, la mejor mujer que hubiese podido conocer en sus cortos años de vida, ni siquiera era la excepción. Jaemin la amaba con todo el sentimiento posible, más ese sentimiento trataba de demostrarlo con acciones, raramente las palabras eran necesarias en esos momentos especiales.  
  
Jaemin creía que el mundo sería mejor si los sentimientos puros eran demostrados, no hablados. Las palabras que describían cada acción en los libros eran un mito para él. ¿Cómo poder describir el temblor en sus manos haciendo que relacione a una química que sucede dentro suyo? ¿Acaso no era mucho más complicado?  
  
Solía ser fácil describirlo, pero en la realidad era una pequeña proyección de la magnitud del suceso, como si fuera una impresión que no alcanzó el tamaño original que debiese haber sido.  
  
Debió haber sido así desde el principio, Jaemin lo había intuido desde pequeño, más había una clara excepción a la regla.  
  
Y se llamaba Lee Jeno.  


  
~.~  


  
Se decía que las primeras impresiones eran las marcas que se quedaban como recuerdo de un encuentro.  
  
La primer impresión había sido una combinación de sentimientos represivos, no sabía si era enojo, disgusto o simplemente un desagrado hacia sí mismo en ese momento.  
  
Na Jaemin nunca fue asociado con la palabra “introvertido”, aunque dentro de él parecía ser lo más cercano a la complejidad de su persona. A los seis años vivía como cualquier otro niño de su edad, alejado de la realidad y envuelto en su propio mundo de fantasía.  
  
Jaemin adoraba ir al parque cercano de su casa y jugar en la caja de arena, ya que era el lugar donde los demás niños solían evitar por la suciedad y los posibles insectos que se resguardaban entre las pequeñas montañas de arena.  
  
Los castillos eran lo primero que el pequeño solía hacer cuando su madre lo motivaba a un día al exterior, lograba tomar vasos desechables de diferentes tamaños y con cucharas definía el diseño con una delicadeza desconocida de un niño de su edad.  
  
Ese día fue un sábado extrañamente desolado, los días calurosos de Julio solían brindar a la mayoría de las familias de Cheonan a un día al exterior disfrutando de la naturaleza que les ofrecía el mundo y las delicias del hombre como los helados para poder sobrellevar la calidez del día con simpleza. Su madre no desistió, posiblemente por permanecer lo más posible fuera de su hogar, su padre se negó con una sonrisa y Jaemin no le discutió nada más.  
  
Fue un milagro no haber visto a tantos niños dentro del área de juego y un regalo haber encontrado la caja de arena vacía. Colocó sus utensilios a un lado, una pequeña tonada retumbó en sus pensamientos y empezó a seguirla mientras trabajaba su obra maestra en la arena.  
  
Un castillo detallado con lo que estaba formando parte de dos pisos se empezaba a levantar del suelo, Jaemin admiró por un momento su trabajo y con una sonrisa siguió la forma de las columnas que convertirían el exterior del castillo en una verdadera belleza.  
  
Le había faltado unos detalles en la parte de arriba de su proclamado castillo cuando una voz carraspeo a su lado, alertándolo de su ensueño prolongado. Su cabeza giró hacia el origen del sonido, lográndose topar con una carita desconocida. Jaemin empezó a sentir disgusto por haber sido interrumpido, ¿quién rayos se creía este niño?  
  
—¡Ese es un bonito castillo! —proclamó la nueva compañía, un niño que aparentaba ser de su edad, su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos y sus intenciones parecían ser genuinas juzgando por la manera en que su cabeza se tildaba. Para Jaemin de seis años había sido una interrupción sin sentido, su momento de magia había terminado y la culpa la tenía la nueva compañía —.Pero creo que esas columnas se verían mejor con más arena, se ven que se van a caer en cualquier momento.  
  
Jaemin sintió la sangre hervir sus venas, él sabía la naturaleza de su castillo, no necesitaba una opinión innecesaria que no sabía nada acerca de su forma de construir en la arena.  
  
—No necesito tu ayuda, así que te puedes ir —si hubiera estado su madre cerca de él, estaba cien por ciento seguro que está lo habría regañado por el comportamiento desagradable hacia una persona que no lo merecía. Jaemin se sentía irritado cuando la gente invadía el espacio que solía dedicar a su persona, y, en ese momento, era la construcción de su castillo de arena.  
  
La sonrisa desapareció lentamente, la confusión empezó a tomar forma en las facciones del niño desconocido. — Pero estoy seguro que el castillo se va a caer, ¡sí viene un pequeño viento lo derrumbara! —la voz estaba denotada por preocupación y lo que quería Jaemin era ser lo más pronto dejado solo.  
  
—Y yo estoy seguro que no necesito tu opinión, así que te puedes ir —Jaemin empezó a sentir un poco de pena por la manera en que estaba tratando a la otra alma que tan sólo quería ayudar, pero éste era su tiempo a solas y él estaba interrumpiendo este tiempo sin haber sido necesitado.  
  
El niño hizo una mueca y se acercó, sentándose cerca del castillo. Jaemin vio viajar a sus manos que empezaron a recoger la arena de los lados para poder acumularlas en las columnas.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el pequeño Jaemin mientras el enojo empezaba de nuevo retomar todo diminuto sentimiento de culpa que pudo haber surgido en un instante anterior.  
  
—¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? ¡Te estoy ayudando! —comentó levantando la voz, sus manos empezaron a viajar hasta sus columnas, acumulando la arena sin ninguna preocupación y una fuerza bruta que hubiese podido destruir su obra maestra.  
  
—¡No! ¡Para! —exclamó Jaemin, tomando las manos del otro niño y forcejeando con él hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la fuerza del nuevo intruso pudo contra la suya, mandando a Jaemin de espalda hacia el suelo y terminando arriba del castillo que había construido por una larga tarde sin ninguna interrupción hasta ahora.  
  
Al ver lo que había ocasionado el nuevo niño se quedó callado y anonadado por momentos, Jaemin podía reconocer la culpa en sus ojos pero eso no lo detuvo para evitar sentir un enojo puro nacer desde sus entrañas. El trabajo que había hecho esa tarde fue destruido por un suceso infantil y ahora estaba deshecho a puros granos de arena sin una bella forma que segundos antes había adquirido.  
  
El silencio reinó, nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz, el nuevo niño por un pequeño miedo de ver la reacción del creador y Jaemin de poder aguantar los sentimientos de enojo que empezaban a reinar dentro de él y que deseaba externar sin importar que su madre se encontrará cerca de su localización.  
  
—P-perdón... No quise h-hacerlo... —comenzó el otro niño y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Jaemin se levantó, este se protegió temiendo que recibiera un golpe del creador pero tan sólo Jaemin corrió lejos de ahí.  
  
Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, se fue hasta lo más lejano que estaba permitido estar y se colocó debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y sus manos viajaron automáticamente tratando de detenerlas.  
  
Una voz dentro de él le decía que los niños no lloraban, no por cosas tan triviales como lo eran los castillos de arena. Jaemin no entendía la razón del porque se encontraba llorando, sólo sabía que ese dolor en su pecho no se podía detener con nada y las lágrimas lo ayudaban a liberarse de ese peso que se encontraba dentro de él.  
  
Después de haber terminado de llorar, Jaemin se encontraba cansado y con un dolor en sus ojos, el cansancio tomó parte de su cuerpo y sus párpados se fueron cerrando hasta que el sueño formó su realidad.  
  
Despertó con los gritos de su madre de preocupación, abrazándolo hacia su pecho y sintiendo los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Jaemin se sintió desorbitado, pero a la vez el sentimiento de culpa empezó a surgir, había preocupado a su madre y notaba la severidad en ella al observar las lágrimas que de sus ojos viajaban.  
  
Su padre no se encontraba nada contento por el susto que habían recibido al no haber encontrado a Jaemin dentro de la zona de juegos y, aún después de haber buscado por todo el parque, no habían dado con su paradero. El castigo fue dos semanas sin salir afuera sin el permiso necesario de los dos, Jaemin sabía que ese sería el menor de sus problemas por el momento.  
  
Al haberse cumplido las dos semanas aburridas de estar adentro de la casa todo el tiempo, Jaemin había podido obtener el permiso de ir de nuevo al parque, su madre decidió acompañarlo ya que su padre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad según los comentarios de ella.  
  
Al llegar agradeció que no se encontraba nadie en su zona de juego preferida, simplemente se sentó y empezó de nuevo a construir su castillo de arena con la atención y dedicación de un principio. Tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez fueron horas en las que Jaemin se dedicó un tiempo para sí mismo. Las mismas ganas de llorar de hace dos semanas habían desaparecido y ahora sólo existía la necesidad de construir en silencio.  
  
Una voz volvió a romper su burbuja y Jaemin volteó para observar de nuevo los mismos ojos que hace dos semanas habían destruido parte de su arte en cuestión de segundos. El enojo volvió a tomar parte de sus entrañas y sus puños se cerraron, sintiendo de nuevo el empuje de sus uñas contra sus palmas.  
  
—Hola... —comenzó el niño, sus brazos escondidos detrás de su espalda y evitando a toda costa la mirada de Jaemin.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Jaemin se levantó de su lugar, decidido a irse. La gente podría considerar que era un acto muy infantil, Na Jaemin era un infante en pocas palabras y prefería no lidiar con lo que le causaba problemas como una manera segura de auto-protección.  
  
La mano que estaba escondida detrás del niño tomó de su muñeca rápidamente al momento de pisar afuera de la caja de arena. —Suéltame —siseó Jaemin, no contaba con las ganas de pelear en ese momento, tan sólo deseaba estar a solas y ser dejado en paz.  
  
—Por favor... —tal vez fueron los ojos brillosos que sólo escondían detrás de ellos inocencia o tal vez fue la culpabilidad que lucía en esas facciones suaves que Jaemin se sintió obligado de escuchar al otro niño.  
  
Al ver que Jaemin no parecía ir a otro lado lo soltó, su mano viajó hasta su pantalón y de sus bolsas tomó un pequeño objeto. Ante los ojos curiosos de Jaemin abrió sus palmas y frente a él se encontraba una figura de vidrio en forma de mariposa. La mariposa estaba conformada de colores prismáticos que brillaban a la luz del verano, la belleza de cada haz era algo indescriptible y el pequeño se encontró admirando el pequeño objeto con curiosidad.  
  
—Es mi forma de pedir perdón por haber destruido tu castillo... No fue mi intención... Había venido antes pero supuse que te habías ido a otro parque... —comenzó el niño con un poco de pena, Jaemin no entendía el comportamiento, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban hipnotizados por el objeto que, aunque fuera pequeño, desprendía grandeza.  
  
—¿Sí aceptarías esta mariposa como una disculpa?... Había traído antes una oruga y un grillo, pero ahora tome la mariposa porque... —el niño se detuvo y siguió los ojos curiosos de Jaemin, tomó las palmas del otro y antes de que Jaemin pudiera reaccionar al contacto, depositó la mariposa en sus manos.  
  
—¿Ahora es mía? —preguntó Jaemin después de momentos de silencio apreciando el regalo en sus palmas, volteó a ver hacia al otro individuo y se terminó topando con la misma sonrisa de ojos de hace dos semanas.  
  
—Sólo si aceptas mi disculpa —la sonrisa se extendió hasta Jaemin y terminó aceptando la otra mano que le ofreció el niño—. Mi nombre es Lee Jeno, perdón por destruir tu castillo de arena.  
  
Jaemin sintió que todo el rencor dentro de él había sido un mecanismo infantil para haber liderado con los hechos. Ahora sólo sentía una curiosidad palpante digna de un niño y una sonrisa que empezaba a formar parte de sus labios—. Mi nombre es Na Jaemin, y no te preocupes por eso, podemos hacer un castillo juntos... sí quieres.  
  
—¡Claro! —exclamó Jeno, los dos se sentaron en la caja y empezaron a platicar entre la arena de cosas triviales que sólo los niños de seis años se contaban entre ellos.  
  
Lee Jeno era mayor que Jaemin por unos cuantos meses así que era considerado como un niño de siete años, era nuevo en el pueblo y sus padres eran médicos que residían en Seúl. Vivía en la casa de la señora Lee, una amable señora de la tercera edad que siempre saludaba a Jaemin y a su madre cuando caminaban hacia la escuela juntos, y juntó con ellos vivían dos hermanos mayores de Jeno.  
  
El sol se terminó ocultando y Jaemin había sido llamado por su madre, con una pequeña sonrisa se despidió de su nuevo amigo con la promesa de verse al siguiente día.  
  
Al llegar con su madre está pudo notar un cambio en su actitud, tildó su cabeza con curiosidad y observó a su hijo detenidamente—. ¿Por qué tan feliz, Jaemin-ie? ¿Hoy construiste un mejor castillo?  
  
Jaemin asintió, en su bolsillo descansaba la mariposa de vidrio. Al estar en su cuarto tomó el regalo y lo colocó a un lado en su mesa de noche, los colores relucían aún mejor debajo de su lámpara y no pudo evitar sentirse más atraído por el pequeño objeto.  
  
Sólo había llegado a una conclusión detallada ese mismo día, después de haber pasado el tiempo con su nuevo amigo, los castillos de arena no se podían construir sin compañía.  


  
~.~  


  
Desarrollar una amistad era una de las siete maravillas del mundo, según la analogía de Na Jaemin y las enseñanzas de sus padres.  
  
Tener amigos garantizaba una felicidad plena, dentro de ella tal vez se encontraban momentos acaramelados en risas y divagados en un mar de confianza. Jaemin, personalmente, contaba a sus verdaderos amigos con los dedos de una sola mano.  
  
Entablar una amistad era al principio una tarea un tanto complicada, no cualquiera lograba congeniar con una facilidad inexplicable. Normalmente las amistades que formaba eran casuales, el tipo de amigos que valían por un momento de sonrisas y al final cada quien terminaba tomando el mismo camino por el que viajaban, lejos del otro y tan sólo quedando como un dulce recuerdo, no como una presencia por lo que restaba del tiempo.  
  
Lee Jeno tal vez fue un claro ejemplo de lo último.  
  
Después de pasar unas vacaciones juntos, Jaemin tenía asegurado que su amistad tan sólo sería un recuerdo del soleado verano que permanecería remanente, latente y vivo.  
  
Era extraño, Jaemin volvía a concluir una y otra vez. Los dos habían encajado como piezas incompletas de un rompecabezas, sus personalidades se habían adecuado al otro, inclusive llegando al punto donde en veces no era necesario hablar, donde en veces el silencio era más cómodo que miles de palabras.  
  
Antes de entrar a secundaria, Mark le había comentado lo mismo en una tarde llena de vasos de refresco y pizza con películas de superhéroes.

El siguiente año pasarían a una nueva etapa y Jaemin se encontraba más que entusiasmado, aterrorizado. El tener tan sólo doce años no lo mejoraba, su madre le seguía contando historias incómodas de como su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar cambios, sólo deseaba que todo esto acabara lo más pronto posible, odiaba sentirse fuera de su propio cuerpo y odiaba no poder expresarlo en palabras.  
  
—No entiendo como Jeno y tú congeniaron tan bien... —Mark había comido una mordida de su pizza y su mirada se encontraba perdida en el techo de su recámara, él ya era uno de los grandes y seguía sin saber su sitio en este mundo. En veces ser puberto era tan complicado como los problemas de matemáticas—. Donghyuck y yo hicimos una apuesta el primer año en que se conocieron, de cuanto aguantarías para terminar explotando al pobre de Jeno.  
  
Jaemin recordaba haber rodado sus ojos en ese momento, típico de sus mejores amigos de hacer apuestas en contra suya, era un don de poder leer como la palma de su mano a Jaemin. El creía deliberadamente que últimamente leerlo era como descifrar un nuevo idioma sin conocimiento previo, sólo admirabas los caracteres y tratabas de encontrar un similar recuerdo.  
  
Jaemin solía pensar que mantener una amistad era más difícil de lo que se solía aparecer, la gente naturalmente solía separarse, en veces lo mejor era alejarse del otro sin ningún rencor y admitir que simplemente algunas amistades no valían el esfuerzo.  
  
Jeno en su segundo año de secundaria le confesó estó bajo una noche estrellada en el patio trasero de su casa. Habían logrado terminar un trabajo en equipo sin haberse peleado por primera vez en su vida, la madre de Jeno les ofreció de cenar pero el mayor negó la oferta, prefiriendo tomar las sobras de pizza del día anterior y quedarse relajados en el césped fresco de su patio.  
  
Cheonan tenía la ventaja de que la luz de la gran ciudad de Seúl no lograba a llegar hasta sus hogares, no había tanta población como para que la electricidad nublara el cielo estrellado en las noches. Jeno trajó consigo su cd-player, empezando a elegir de su vasta colección de discos de diferentes géneros y escuchándolos con paciencia en cada segundo.  
  
El silencio era común entre el par, no era extraño ni incómodo. En veces un silencio solía significar más.  
  
Jeno fue el primero en hablar—. ¿Me consideras tu amigo, Jaemin?  
  
Jaemin a sus catorce años se confundió por un momento, sabía que Donghyuck y Mark eran sus amigos, el concepto era más que claro para el par. Con Jeno, por un momento, se sintió extrañado, el significado que acarreaban esas tres sílabas era importante, el peso que recargaba la palabra era más notable que cualquier otro mencionado.  
  
De fondo podía reconocer uno de los discos preferidos de Jeno, la canción de Yesterday de The Beatles. La melodía se escuchaba melancólica en esos momentos, Jaemin se encontraba distante y enfocó su mirada en la estrella más cercana y brillante, un pensamiento rosó su mente y el recuerdo de una sonrisa especial apareció frente a él.  
  
—Sí...—la palabra fue arrastrada de sus labios, sabía que era cierto, Jeno era su amigo, aun cuando una amistad tuviera diferentes conceptos y tal vez en los cuales eran difíciles de detallar—. Tal vez incluso más que eso.  
  
Ante esto la voz de Jeno tomó un tono curioso, su cuerpo se volteó hacia Jaemin y desde su lugar podía ver el brillo de sus ojos aún de noche.  
  
—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Jeno en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto, como si no deseara que el mundo se enterada y sólo fuera especial para ellos dos.  
  
Jaemin sonrió ante esto, su voz apenas lo más baja y suave para que el mayor pudiera escuchar a la perfección—. Como mi mejor amigo.  
  
Jaemin en veces había deseado que no hubiera observado la cara de Jeno en esa noche, porque si no lo hubiera hecho habría sabido que ese pequeño calor en su pecho no era más que una normal reacción, y nada más que eso.  
  
Las amistades eran difíciles, pero con Lee Jeno podía ser lo contrario, Jaemin había concluido después de una noche de risas, pizza y videojuegos.  
  


~.~  


  
Jaemin creía que los cambios eran indispensables para crecer como una gran persona, dentro de esta vida los cambios, las diferencias eran lo que lograba distinguir a la personalidad de cada uno.  
  
Los cambios hacia la adolescencia eran previstos, Jaemin había visto demasiados vídeos de una introducción a la anatomía de un adolescente, su voz había madurado, en momentos esta vacilaba y de él sonaban notas extrañas, había crecido unos buenos centímetros y según su madre su cara ahora se estaba convirtiendo en  una pintoresca imagen de ángulos definidos.  
  
Jaemin seguía con los mismos ojos grandes que había heredado de su madre y el mismo puente de nariz recto de su padre. Antes de entrar a preparatoria obligó a Jeno a juntarse, Mark había viajado a Canadá de nuevo y Donghyuck se había quedado con su familia en Jeju por unas semanas más.  
  
Jeno había regresado igualmente de un viaje a Jeju con su madre y sus hermanos, su piel ahora se encontraba de un tono acaramelado y Jaemin sintió un calor de nuevo en el pecho, negándose a saber la verdadera naturaleza de esta reacción decidió olvidarlo, en cambio su mejor amigo se veía renovado y listo para todo obstáculo que se le presentara en frente de su camino.  
  
Jaemin había pasado unas vacaciones inolvidables, su hermana Jimin nació sana y salva, sus padres se encontraban en la etapa donde todavía no podían creer la nueva adicción a la pequeña familia. Jeno había sonreído al ver a la pequeña bebé, sus ojos eran grandes tales como los de la familia y su nariz de botón era lo más tierno que Jaemin hubiese visto en su vida.  
  
—Sus ojos son iguales como los tuyos —comentó Jeno después de haber estado con su hermana antes de la hora de su siesta, sus ojos seguían brillando aun cuando una sonrisa no disfrazaba sus labios y podía sentir un aura suave del mayor.  
  
—Mamá dice que lo más seguro es que tenga la misma nariz de mi papá, sinceramente espero que no —Jeno soltó una pequeña risa, acomodo su cuerpo con una diminuta distancia del de Jaemin.  
  
Se encontraban mirando actualmente el nuevo decorado del cuarto del menor, un mapamundi adornaba el techo, el destello que sobresalía de ciertas partes de las líneas que conformaban los países y lugares del mundo eran los destinos que Jaemin tenía planeado conocer. Londres, París, Budapest, Madrid, Río de Janeiro, infinidad de ciudades en los cuales quería crear una infinidad de recuerdos.  
  
Jeno apuntó en particular la estrella que se encontraba en Seúl y le miró de una forma extrañada—. ¿Seúl? ¿Acaso es una broma?  
  
Para alguien que odiaba tanto a Seúl, Jaemin sabía que la idea no le apetecía al mayor, por mucho que este tratará de hacerlo siempre el desprecio volvía.  
  
Jaemin soltó una pequeña risa de culpabilidad y empezó de nuevo a viajar sus ojos por toda la superficie de su mapamundi hecho en casa. Más ideas de donde localizar estrellas revoloteaban en su cabeza. —Es lo más cercano que tengo en el momento —admitió Jaemin, el mayor se quedó en silencio y pensó que este sería el final de la conversación para cuando después de unos minutos Jeno volteara totalmente su cuerpo hacia Jaemin, sus ojos indescifrables y su quijada tensa.  
  
—Cuando terminemos la preparatoria vámonos lo más lejano de aquí, Jaemin.  
  
Jaemin sólo se quedó observándolo—. Es muy temprano para decirlo, ¿no crees?  
  
Jeno se encogió de hombros, su mirada no se apartaba del menor y Jaemin podía sentir como sus irises parecían memorizar cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada momento—. Nunca es demasiado temprano para externar tus sueños.  
  
Jaemin rodó los ojos ante tal idealista respuesta que a Jeno lo caracterizaba a la perfección, el mayor simplemente se veía guiado por la intuición, no por el razonamiento. Jaemin en veces creía que eso terminaría siendo un hábito difícil de deshacerse de él por completo.  
  
—Lo es cuando me quieres involucrar en ellos —Jaemin reiteró, sabía que la conversación sería como contra una pared.  
  
—Eres importante para mí, ¿por qué razón no te incluiría? —Jeno razonó con obviedad, su mirada no se apartaba del menor y Jaemin se empezó a sentir incómodo bajo esta, haciendo que en el momento apartara sus ojos hacia su techo.  
  
—No digas eso, por favor —sabía que en ese instante era el turno de rodar los ojos. No es que Jaemin fuera extraño ante el cariño y la importancia de una amistad, Mark múltiples veces le recordaba lo importante que era como amigo para él, Donghyuck había ocasiones donde callaba, pero gustaba de recordárselo mediante acciones. Jeno era el caso donde lo trataba de demostrar mediante actos, para después tratar de revalidarlo con palabras.  
  
—Vámonos a... Inglaterra. Tal vez pueda construir una carrera de futbolista ahí, tal vez algún equipo me acepte. Tu puedes estudiar cualquier carrera que quieras, y... Jimin tiene que venir con nosotros —empezó Jeno a fantasear, sabía que lo decía en tono de broma, pero en veces Jaemin dudaba de sus verdaderas intenciones.  
  
—No creo que mi madre me deje llevarme solo a Jimin con tan sólo tres años a un nuevo país.  
  
—¡Entonces que tu mamá nos acompañe también! Yoongji es un amor de persona y realmente me gusta su comida —afirmó Jeno. La relación entre él y su madre era un lazo que Jaemin consideraba imposible entre amigos de un hijo y padres. Jeno era como uno de los hijos no-oficiales de su madre, siendo admitido con una felicidad y cordialidad ajena a otras personas.  
  
—No se Jeno, tu plan no suena muy seguro —admitió Jaemin con una sonrisa, el mayor le devolvió una más brillante y sintió por enésima vez ese calor extraño e inexplicable en su cuerpo.  
  
—Ok, puedo negociar hasta después de que termines tu carrera y yo termine lo que sea que voy a estudiar. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Eso sonaba dentro del tiempo de siete u ocho años más, Jaemin con veintitrés años sonaba muy lejano en esta realidad—. Suena más razonable.  
  
Los cambios seguían aprovechando cada centímetro de su cuerpo que empezaba a desconocerse enfrente del espejo. Otra persona lo observaba, era otro él que lo miraba directamente a sus ojos perdidos.  
  
Preparatoria fue un cambio que Jaemin no anticipaba, Mark le había comentado el diferente ambiente que normalmente uno detectaba al ser novato. No bastó tiempo para que la gente empezara a gravitar hacia Jaemin, conocer gente era una de las tareas más difíciles, congeniar seguía siendo un nuevo idioma, más dentro de él empezaba a encontrar el reto interesante.  
  
Jeno y Donghyuck habían quedado en una clase diferente a la de él, haciendo que eventualmente Jaemin socializara con los demás de su nuevo salón. El primer día un chico chino de cabellos castaños había empezado a contar historias de su vida en China que Jaemin se vio entretenido por todas las clases, Huang Renjun se convirtió en su amigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
Los cambios seguían y seguían. Fue en el día de los enamorados que Jaemin recibió confesiones de las cuales estaba seguro de no conocer o identificar a cada una de las susodichas. Kim Hiyeon fue la única persona que había destacado, una hermosa niña con una larga cabellera negra y ojos tiernos, una carta adornaba sus delicados dedos y Jaemin se sintió diferente en el instante.  
  
—Sé que no hablamos mucho Jaemin-oppa, pero sentí que lo mejor sería comunicarte mis sentimientos, es mejor ser negada desde el principio para simplemente no subir mis expectativas —Hiyeon no era tímida, sus pláticas eran comúnmente divertidas y llenas de cosas que recordar para la siguiente.  Jaemin, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerla, sabía que lo mejor era ser sincero desde el principio.  
  
En el momento la curiosidad lo había cegado, fue extraño, más que extraño, sus labios no siguieron lo que su mente pensó y en un instante terminó confesando. —Creo que lo mejor sería conocernos bien, Hiyeon-ah —no había sido un claro rechazo, y eso era lo que había abierto las alas de la esperanza de la  menor.  
  
En cuestiones de semanas sus pláticas eran diarias, Jaemin se sentía cómodo hablando con ella y el sentimiento era mutuo. Al pasar los dos meses, decidió contar el suceso en casa de Mark, Donghyuck fue el primero en reaccionar positivamente y Renjun, la nueva compañía del grupo, llegó a la conclusión del porque el comportamiento extraño de Jaemin en la escuela.  
  
Jeno no mencionó nada por su cuenta hasta que fue dirigido por Mark. —¿Ahora qué te parecerá ser la tercer rueda de Jaemin, Jeno?  
  
Jeno había reído una de sus místicas risas, pero algo dentro de Jaemin decía que no sonaba tal y como lo conocía. Tal vez eran los nervios por tener el visto bueno de sus amigos, tal vez era por eso que su mente estaba divagando conclusiones que no eran.  
  
—Simplemente no me dejare ser el mal tercio, cuenta conmigo que no interrumpiré sus citas Jaemin —Jeno dirigió su mirada hacia el menor y en cuestión de mili segundos la desvió.  
  
Jaemin empezó a salir formalmente con Hiyeon, su relación era la perfecta combinación para poder recibir un suspiro de clases, Hiyeon lo entendía a la perfección en cuestión de gustos musicales y sus pláticas eran el significado de una locura entretenida. Su madre reaccionó positivamente ante su nueva relación recibiendo a Hiyeon con un cariño imprescindible.

Ante la nueva relación Jaemin veía imposible balancear su tiempo entre la escuela, el nuevo club de matemáticas en el que se había inscrito, sus amistades y su novia.  
  
Donghyuck, siendo la mejor persona para confrontar, fue el primero en recalcarlo:— Parece que nos has olvidado, Na Jaemin. ¿Qué es eso de dejar a tus amigos completamente? —el tono era en broma, Jaemin lo sabía, pero dentro de suyo pensaba lo contrario.  
  
Jaemin pensaba que el olvido era exagerado, seguía acompañando a Jeno cada mañana en el tren para ir a la preparatoria, seguía atendiendo cuando podía los sábados de películas en casa de Mark y seguía quedándose con Donghyuck en las tardes para tutorías. No era tan ocurrente como antes, pero el tacto seguía ahí.  
  
Después de cancelar un sábado en casa de Mark, Jeno fue el que le marcó primeramente. Jaemin rápidamente se sintió molestado y dejó el teléfono sonar, la pantalla mostraba una foto que Jeno había colocado como contacto y Jaemin se volvió a encontrar tentado de tomar su teléfono y estrellarlo contra la pared para que dejara de juzgarlo. Después de tres llamadas seguidas, Jaemin tomó la iniciativa.  
  
—¿Qué pasó, Jeno? Estoy un poco ocupado —contestó Jaemin con la voz más suave que pudo para contrarrestar la molestia. Su trabajo del club de matemáticas lo estaba esperando para ser terminado y no se permitía en el momento perder tiempo.  
  
—¿Puedo ir a tu casa? —su voz sonaba apenas como un suspiro, todo enojo y molestia pareció desvanecerse al instante. Jaemin pensó un momento, no había sentido para preguntar la pronta causa, Jeno sabía que era más que bienvenido a su casa y la extrañeza de la pregunta hizo que tomara precaución.  
  
—Claro... sabes dónde está la llave de la puerta —Jeno tan sólo murmuro un pequeño asentimiento y término despidiéndose. A cuestión de media hora el mayor había llegado, sus ojos se encontraban rojos y sus manos temblaban.  
  
Lo primero que hizo Jeno fue acostarse en la parte más cercana a su techo de mapamundi y cerrar los ojos hasta que su respiración se compadeciera.

Jaemin tomó lugar a un lado del cuerpo frío de su amigo y no dejo de observarlo por un momento, sabía que su amistad funcionaba mejor a base de silencios que decían más que mil palabras, pero en el momento deseaba que tan sólo una palabra fuera pronunciada de los labios del mayor, el silencio era más como el dolor de una espada a su confianza.  
  
—Noonin falleció esta tarde, están llevando su cuerpo al velatorio y parece ser que el funeral será el lunes a media mañana.  
  
De todas las causas que hubiera podido escuchar, Jaemin sabía que esta era la peor de todas. La imagen de la abuelita de Jeno, la señora Lee con su gran sonrisa de ojos y su pasión por la jardinería. Aunque hubiera sido de la tercera edad, Jaemin tenía la imagen de que ella siempre se encontraba con buena salud para su edad, lejos de cualquier enfermedad terminal y siguiendo una dieta saludable.  
  
Jaemin decidió no decir nada, aun cuando el silencio doliera más, las palabras sólo terminarían enterrando más el cuchillo. Sus brazos encontraron los hombros del mayor y la cara de Jeno terminó en su pecho, tenía más que claro que no lloraría.

Aun cuando fueran ellos dos,  aunque él tuviera una excepción con Jeno, no funcionaba a la inversa.  
  
Sólo sintió unas manos aferrarse a sus lados, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas, su teléfono dejó de sonar. Cuando Jaemin estuvo casi seguro que Jeno se había quedado dormido este habló en una pequeña voz.  
  
—¿Me podrías acompañar al funeral? —Jaemin asintió, sabiendo que Jeno lo sentiría sobre su cabeza.  
  
Jaemin sabía que tal vez esté no era un comportamiento considerado como normal entre amigos, pero Lee Jeno era su mejor amigo, y ser su mejor amigo era estar para el en las buenas y en las malas, por muy difícil que fuera en este momento poderlo hacer.  
  
En el funeral, Jaemin no se había separado del lado de Jeno, pero también había dejado su espacio para estar con su familia. De entre todos Jeno parecía ser el que sufrió más, tomando en cuenta que el mayor fue criado básicamente por la señora Lee, a diferencia de sus otros hermanos. Lee Donghae dio unas palabras de agradecimiento al final de la ceremonia, Jaemin se quedó junto con Mark, Donghyuck y Renjun observando todo desde una distancia respetuosa para la familia.  
  
Jaemin se había quedado hasta el último, Jeno se acercó y no despegó su mirada hasta que su padre le llamará para despedirse, de nuevo Lee Donghae volvería a Seúl, era la apretada agenda de uno de los mejores internistas de la ciudad.  
  
—¿Podrías quedarte esta noche a dormir en mi casa? —Jeno preguntó antes de ir con su padre, Jaemin asintió y el mayor marchó lejos de él.  
  
Su madre aceptó con facilidad, tenía sabido el lazo que la señora Lee y Jeno tenían, y, además que lo consideraba como parte de la familia, no hubo problema para que inclusive faltara otro día más a la escuela.  
  
Dentro de la casa de los Lee sólo se escuchaba un silencio penetrante y un aroma simple a canela, Jeno se dirigió a su patio sin decir ninguna palabra, se acostó en el pasto verde y empezó a contar la estrellas en el cielo.  
  
—Me alegro que en Cheonan podamos ver las estrellas —habló Jeno después de unos largos minutos en silencio, las cigarras de verano se acercaban y el sonido era más que evidente aún en la noche.  
  
—Tengo el deseo que cada persona que deja esta vida se convierte en una estrella más en el cielo. A pesar de todo estamos hechos de polvo de estrellas —Jaemin comentó observando lentamente como el cielo se movía y ellos sólo se mantenían en el mismo lugar, como si fuera que el mundo giraba en torno a ellos.  
  
Jeno no menciono nada, y Jaemin llego a pensar que hubiera sido mejor simplemente no haber comentado nada hasta cuando escucho un sonido igual al comienzo de un llanto.  
  
Jeno odiaba mostrarse débil, desde pequeños lo había sabido. El mayor podía ser el mejor demostrando los sentimientos a todo pulmón, pero en los que denotaba debilidad, eran sus enemigos personales. Odiaba mostrarse dócil y fácilmente manipulable, y llorar no era la excepción—. Es bonito pensar que Noonin ahora es parte de lo que vemos en la noche.  
  
Después de esa noche Jaemin sabía que algo dentro de Jeno había cambiado. Su mejor amigo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, más había un brillo diferente ahora en sus ojos, no era la misma risa de tonalidades armoniosas, era el bajo en la última carcajada como sí tratara de forzarla más de lo que se podía lograr.  
  
Poco a poco Jeno se vio ocupado por su rutina y Jaemin por la suya que los cambios que había notado pasaron a ser un mero recuerdo de su preocupación que ahora recaía en mucha más variedad: el club de matemáticas, el ser niñero de Jimin y ser un buen novio para Hiyeon.  
  
La rutina empezó a agobiar a Jaemin entrando otoño, sus huesos empezaban a doler dentro suyo y su cabeza se mantenía en una constante pelea contra las jaquecas que tomaban sin prevención de su día. Lentamente dejó de contestar su celular, Hiyeon juraba comprenderlo, pero Jaemin tenía la noción de que lo que denotaba en su voz era la clara frustración ante la situación.  
  
Sentía que no pertenecía dentro de su cuerpo, todo era desconocido y a sus dieciséis años la respuesta no aparecía por arte de magia por más que quisiera.

Todos habían cambiado, llego a la conclusión un sábado de películas en casa de Mark. ¿Cómo había sido que en cuestión de meses eran personas totalmente diferentes? ¿Acaso la adolescencia era también parte de un cambio radical de personalidad de uno?  
  
—Creo que las cosas no van tan bien con Hiyeon —Jaemin admitió un día donde sólo eran él y Mark, era noviembre y el frío era latente en el momento, sus manos se encontraban escondidas para no demostrar el temblor en ellas—. Lo he estado insinuando pero creo que ella no quiere terminar nada de esto...  
  
La actitud desinteresada tomó un nuevo nivel, no era hasta el punto en el que se le podía considerar como un patán, pero era la suficiente para tomarlo como una advertencia. Jaemin trató lo posible para mantener la poca llama dentro de él encendida, más llegó hasta el momento donde no se conocía a sí mismo, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, sólo funcionaba de manera automática como esperaban que fuera.  
  
Noviembre llegó y Jaemin decidió terminar su relación, Hiyeon había reaccionado de una manera compresiva, Jaemin seguía sintiéndose ajeno a este mundo y en cada acción lo acentuaba a la perfección. Dentro suyo temía perder la gran amistad que Hiyeon le brindó, más ella le había asegurado que después de un tiempo podrían retomar el camino de amistad por el que habían empezado, el mayor lo dudaba sinceramente, pero tener un poco de esperanza no dolía.  
  
Al finalizar las clases del primer año, Jaemin sentía que el cansancio se apoderaba de sus huesos, el club de matemáticas logró tomar parte considerable de su tiempo y le hizo olvidar todo problema por más mínimo que fuera por instantes. Mark había decidido hacer una fiesta antes de que todos partieran a su destino para pasar las fiestas, Donghyuck trajo consigo con el alcohol de dudosa procedencia y entre reclamos inauguró la noche con la sustancia en sus estómagos.  
  
Jeno fue el primero que sucumbió ante el deseo, en ese día el mayor había probado su resistencia al alcohol y encontró que era mínima, después de un vaso de vodka con refresco Jeno daba la impresión de haberse ahogado en mucho más alcohol.  
  
Jaemin sólo tomó en tragos, no sentía las ganas de extasiarse hasta olvidar su nombre a diferencia de los demás, pero la curiosidad lo había alentado a probar el sabor de las bebidas con moderación. Después de dos horas la casa de Mark era una combinación de karaoke con canciones trot y un stand up de comedia por parte de Donghyuck. Jaemin cantó algunas canciones y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras los demás seguían su celebración en la cocina con muchas más bebidas.  
  
Jeno se acercó primero, el aroma alcohol era apenas notable, Jaemin dedujo su inevitable estado por la forma en que sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y su sonrisa se veía más relajada, como si se encontrara extasiada también.  
  
—Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin —repitió una y otra vez Jeno, el mayor había tomado el pequeño espacio que sobraba del sofá y se había colocado lo más cercano posible a Jaemin, invadiendo su espacio personal como si no existiera—. Na Jaemin.  
  
Jaemin se vio sonriendo a su mejor amigo, normalmente Jeno era un sol andante y ver otra versión de su personalidad era impresionante—. ¿Lee Jeno no me digas que apenas fue eso el primer vaso?

   
Jeno rió de una manera tierna, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de su mano, por mucho que Lee Jeno era la definición perfecta de un adolescente atlético, sumamente inteligente y popular, ver la otra cara de la moneda se había convertido en una intrigante tarea.  
  
—No, Na Jaemin. Es mi tercer vaso, el vodka es demasiado rico. ¿Lo probaste, Jaemin? Jaemin... Na Jaemin —Jeno sonrió aún más, sus ojos seguían brillosos simulando una felicidad eterna en esos momentos—. Me gusta cómo suena tu nombre.  
  
Jaemin le miro de una manera divertida— El vodka hace que todo suene bien, Jeno —el sabor era pasable para Jaemin, pero podía notar que para el mayor era un impulso evidente.  
  
—Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez.  
  
Claramente nadie aparte de Jaemin terminó recordando ese día, inclusive Renjun perdió su dignidad durmiendo en el patio trasero de Mark anunciando que el césped era la mejor alternativa de una buena cama.  
  
Donghyuck regreso nuevamente a Jeju, Mark viajo hacia Canadá para poder pasar unas fiestas navideñas con su familia, Renjun aprovecho para irse a China con sus padres y Jeno tenía planeado irse a Seúl con su padre y su hermano mayor.  
  
—Te juro que haría todo por no ir —Jeno le había llamado un día antes de irse, el mayor tan sólo expresaba su deseo de irse a dónde sea excepto a Seúl—. Le comenté a mi padre que pasáramos las fiestas aquí pero tiene mucho más trabajo y no era posible que viniera ni tan sólo un día.  
  
Jaemin sintió simpatía por el mayor, sus padres pasaban las fiestas en el hogar y al siguiente día visitaban la familia cercana, prefiriendo no viajar con este clima, la adhesión de Jimin a la familia había causado muchas más precauciones tomando en cuenta que la menor era demasiado enfermiza.  
  
—Podrías pasarlas aquí en mi casa, mi mamá estaría más que feliz de recibirte y Jimin todavía sigue de cariñosa contigo —Jaemin trató de razonar, sabía que el tiempo que el mayor se marcharía sería temporal y contado básicamente en unos pocos días, más la idea la tomaba de una manera extraña e innecesaria. No era su lado racial hablando, pero tampoco era él hablando, lo dedujo silenciosamente.  
  
Jeno no habló por la línea, Jaemin empezó a crucificarse mentalmente por no haber pensado detenidamente antes de hablar, por muy simple que la idea había sido, sabía que algo dentro del mayor había cambiado desde hace meses, tal vez eran las conversaciones que ahora eran espacios vacíos de silencio infinito o las risas que no iluminaban como anteriormente todo su rostro.  
  
Lee Jeno había cambiado, Na Jaemin también, y la diferencia se podía notar en la evolución de su amistad.  
  
—Gracias Nana, lo llegué a pensar pero mi mamá no quiere pasar más tiempo aquí —El silencio al otro lado fue atemorizante, Jaemin se sintió ido hasta que la dulce voz de Jeno volvió a llamarlo en un suspiro—. Mi padre había estado pensando desde hace meses que nos mudáramos de nuevo a Seúl.  
  
—Oh —Jaemin respondió, su mente en blanco y sin saber que decir. Jeno era una pequeña caja que guardaba los secretos más grandes, la sorpresa era evidente pero el menor realmente no sabía cómo responder ante tal declaración.  
  
Jeno siempre había odiado Seúl, en cada célula del mayor se encontraba anotado un juramento y este era no volver nunca jamás a la ciudad.

Jaemin había encontrado sospechoso y un taño extraño el comportamiento del mayor desde el principio, no es que el odio que mostraba era notorio, era más bien en la manera en que los viajes no tan recurrentes que hacía a la gran urbe eran cargados de memorias no placenteras.  
  
Jeno nació en la gran urbe y se crío los primeros años de su vida en esas conglomeradas calles. Una enfermedad a sus vías respiratorias lo llevó a la cama, la desesperación actuó en sus padres de una manera involuntaria y el mayor terminó siendo transferido a un lugar más abierto y con un mejor cuidado, y ese lugar fue al lado de su abuela.  
  
Los padres de Jeno eran las personas más ocupadas que Jaemin hubiese conocido en su corta vida. Lee Yoona era la definición de los méritos de una persona humilde y trabajadora, a sus jóvenes consiguió su carrera como dermatóloga y su negocio en Gangnam prosperó con una clara facilidad, la mujer sucumbió ante la necesidad del bienestar de su hijo menor y después de unos meses de haber estado separada de Jeno compró el primer boleto de tren en la mañana hasta Cheonan y cambió la ubicación de su consultorio en la cercanía de su hijo.  
  
Lee Donghae era una historia diferente, él se definía por ser el compromiso y la disciplina en persona, mediante su rectitud y su trabajo había logrado tener el título de ser uno de los mejores internistas de Seúl. En su travesía hacia la excelencia se enamoró de la hermosa Im Yoona y decidieron comenzar una nueva aventura juntos.  
  
Jaemin no recordaba algún momento en el cual pudo ver a Lee Donghae con una sonrisa en su rostro, el hombre siempre se había encontrado en tiempos de prisa donde el trabajo lograba sacar lo peor de él. Lee Donghae había quedado residiendo en la gran urbe junto con su hijo mayor, visitando ocasionalmente al resto de su familia cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.  
  
Jeno desde luego nunca sintió la necesidad de regresar a Seúl, podía notar en su rostro el amor y el cariño que estas calles le traían. Sinceramente, Jaemin no encontraba otra razón por lo que el mayor decidió quedarse y establecerse en Cheonan.  
  
—La casa de Noonin se quedó al nombre de mi padre. Después del funeral me lo dijo, trato de convencerme de irme a vivir con él, al principio decidí que no volvería de nuevo a la casa... y le dije que el próximo año entraría a la escuela en Seúl —comentó Jeno, la voz tras el teléfono era diferente y Jaemin empezó a notar el cambio que el mayor había sufrido por tanto tiempo.  
  
—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —preguntó Jaemin confundido, después de meses de pretender que todo estaba bien esto representaba una dificultad nuevamente. ¿Todo este tiempo Jeno había pensado en alejarse lo más lejos posible?  
  
—Porque sé que no lo puedo hacer... —Jeno sonaba cansado, demasiado cansado que su voz apenas lograba distinguirse—. Sé que esta casa trae muchos recuerdos pero son los mejores que tengo, tengo a mis amigos aquí y no quisiera que fuera de otra manera.  
  
Jaemin se tomó el tiempo meditando la respuesta, sabía que Jeno no colgaría aun cuando estuvieran horas sin decirse nada en particular.  
  
—En veces, no es malo un cambio, Jeno... En veces, uno necesita un respiro de la misma rutina de siempre —no era una respuesta clara, era más una afirmación para sí mismo, tratando de que dentro de Jaemin lo pudiera comprender perfectamente.  
  
Jeno no mencionó nada, hasta que minutos después escuchó la voz lejana de quien parecía ser la madre del mayor y con una despedida corto la llamada.  
  
Las palabras quedaron atrapadas dentro de los labios sellados del menor, su corazón empezaba a latir lentamente, como si cada latido costara un esfuerzo sobrenatural y su visión se deterioró.  
  
Con la excusa de sentirse mal Jaemin pudo evitar toda responsabilidad, y esa noche, mirando el mapamundi de su techo, estiró su mano, quitando en el proceso la estrella que se encontraba sobre la ciudad de Seúl.  


  
~.~  


  
Las mañanas se fueron convirtiendo en una rutina establecida lentamente, sus días eran despertados en reclamos de su madre sobre su irresponsabilidad y los llantos de Jimin en la noche establecían los límites de las noches.  
  
Lo mismo de siempre lo empezaba a agobiar, sus pensamientos eran callados, lo mínimo que quería era preocupar mucho más a sus padres, los cuales empezaban a cargar con responsabilidades que antes no habían tenido en sus hombros.  
  
El año pasó, y un nuevo ciclo había empezado.  
  
Estar en segundo año de preparatoria marcó un cambio significativo a la dinámica de su grupo de amigos. Mark recibió llamadas de universidades interesadas en su habilidad para el basquetbol, el mayor pasaba sus fines de semana viajando hasta Seúl para discutir futuros planes de pertenecer a un equipo oficial de universidad para el año próximo. Donghyuck estaba más enfocado en su carrera musical, el arte funcionaba a la perfección con su manera de expresarse, así que este decidió ir por un plus para mejor sus habilidades y empezó a atender en las noches de los fines de semana a Hongdae en buskings. Renjun empezó a acudir a clases en la tarde para mejorar sus calificaciones y un nuevo amigo suyo de su tierra natal había entrado a la misma preparatoria como novato, Chenle se veía como un chico impecable y amigable con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Jeno decidió quedarse en Cheonan por un tiempo indefinido. Después de su conversación antes de las fiestas, no habían hablado del asunto, este había quedado sellado en la superficie y no fue abierto nunca más. El mismo día que el mayor regresó de Seúl tocó tarde en la casa de Jaemin y pidió quedarse a dormir.

Ninguno dijio nada al respecto, Jaemin pensó que lo mejor era olvidarlo y no obligar a su mejor amigo hablar más de lo que quería.  
  
Antes de desaparecer de este mundo momentáneamente, Jaemin escuchó la voz suave en un suspiro de Jeno al lado suyo—. Perdón, Jaemin. Perdóname.  
  
La respiración del mayor se tomó su tiempo para calmar y este cayó en el mundo de los sueños. Jaemin se quedó observándolo en la noche, podía descifrar su silueta en la oscuridad, inclusive con los ojos vendados y trato de memorizar los detalles del rostro del mayor, tratando de buscar alguna explicación ante tal confesión.  
  
Jaemin creía que él no tenía nada que perdonar, ni Jeno de pedir perdón. Los malentendidos existían, siempre dentro de su amistad las pequeñas peleas existieron y estás los hicieron más fuertes. Jaemin sabía que esto no fue ni lo más cercano a una pelea, era algo diferente que parecía que cambiaría la dinámica del par.  
  
Jaemin no sabía cómo empezar para  tratar de mejorar las cosas, así que decidió no comentar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su destino.  
  
Jeno, quien estaba en el equipo de fútbol, recibió el cargo como vice-capitán de este. Las tardes del mayor empezaban a ocuparse más de lo necesario y su rutina fue cambiada drásticamente.  
  
Jaemin se tuvo que adaptar de alguna manera al tiempo de su amigo. En las tardes este atendía a sus juntas diarias del club de matemáticas y al terminar visitaba las prácticas de fútbol del mayor hasta que el reloj diera las siete de la noche y el par caminara hasta el metro para tomar la ruta a su hogar.  
  
Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y cuando menos lo pensó Abril había llegado en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
Jaemin todavía se sentía extraño, su cuerpo no parecía pertenecerle y trababa de disimular su disconformidad con mucha precaución. Sabía que su actitud levantaba una que otra sospecha, pero también estaba el hecho de que nadie estaba seguro de saber la verdad de el al cien por ciento.  
  
Donghyuck fue el primero en proponer una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Jeno un sábado donde se encontraban todos menos el susodicho, cajas de pizza rodeaban sus cuerpos y Jaemin se sentía lleno de tan sólo ver los litros de refresco que lo esperaban.  
  
—¡Algo con mucho alcohol y muchas chicas! —comentó Donghyuck con una sonrisa. En veces el mayor no aparentaba tener su edad mental igualada a su edad biológica.  
  
Mark negó la posible alcoholización futura, alegando que él era el adulto del grupo y bajo su supervisión nadie tomaría ni una gota de alcohol hasta tener la mayoría de edad.  
  
—Es un poco hipócrita de ti, Mark-hyung. La primera vez que tomamos alcohol fue en tu casa y bajo tu supervisión —Jaemin sonrió, delatando obviamente a su amigo.  
  
—Si, por eso no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Pueden aguantar un año y medio todos ustedes.  
  
Los planes de la fiesta sorpresa incluían pastel, frituras y pizza hasta reventar. Entre todos pusieron dinero para poder comprar la cantidad sobrante de comida para tener una amena tarde junto con más de sus compañeros y conocidos de Jeno.  
  
La casa de Mark fue el punto de reunión, los sábados eran dedicados a la tradición de videojuegos, películas y cualquier comida rápida que no tomara mucho de su dinero ni tiempo. El mayor le peareció excelente de nuevo pasar el fin de semana con su amigo y este no encontró problema ante la expectativa.  
  
La mayoría de la gente que se encontraban dentro era una combinación de compañeros de clase de Jeno y del equipo de fútbol. La casa se sentía a explotar aun cuando el festejado no había hecho acto de presencia, Jaemin dio una excusa mundana de su ausencia y el mayor tuvo que ir sólo a la casa.  
  
Las luces fueron apagadas al anuncio de la llegada del cumpleañero y al entrar el estruendo fue causado por más de cuarenta personas cantando armoniosamente una canción de felicitación. La sonrisa que nació en el rostro de Jeno fue genuina, tal vez la más genuina desde hace tiempo y felizmente empezó a entonar junto con la multitud.  
  
La fiesta sorpresa siguió su itinerario, la comida había sido arrasada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jaemin convivió con varios compañeros de su mismo club de matemáticas y fue hasta que la mayoría se reunieron para una sesión intensa de karaoke patrocinado por Chenle cuando Jaemin logró divisar al mayor sin compañía a un lado del jardín de la madre de Mark.  
  
Tomó asiento entre el pasto, el mayor sintió en ese momento su presencia y movió su cabeza, siguiendo cada movimiento de Jaemin.  
  
La noche era estrellada, nuevamente tenían una visión clara del cielo y un regalo nuevo lucía entre la oscuridad, la luz de la luna se reflejaba bellamente sin ser interrumpida por nada más.  
  
Jaemin tan sólo se quedó observando el perfil del mayor en silencio, los mismos ojos que habían sonreído aquella tarde de verano hace diez años le sonreían en ese momento. El concepto de amistad todavía seguía siendo un enigma para él, Lee Jeno se convirtió en las piezas inquebrantables de un rompecabezas que Jaemin hasta la fecha trataba de descifrar, y por mucho que lo negara, él era lo mismo para el mayor.  
  
Jaemin no sentía nada que existía mucho que hablar, fue el primero en marcar en la media noche a su mejor amigo con una voz armoniosa desde el pecho, la conversación fue tan viva, tal vez la más viva desde hace tiempo y Jaemin pudo distinguir la felicidad evidente en el timbre de sus palabras.  
  
El silencio de nuevo era como el oleaje dentro de la costa, calmado, relajante y deseado por siempre. Jaemin sonrió hacia Jeno, cuando este lo detecto observándolo, era natural sentirse cómodo con el mayor, pero cuando estaban solos esa comodidad cambiaba en un significado diferente.  
  
—¿No piensas tomar? —preguntó Jeno rompiendo el silencio, no era necesario pero el menor se sentía en la urgencia de mantener la mirada latente—. Donghyuck convenció a Mark de traer alcohol, pensé que te gustaría.  
  
Jaemin negó, a sus dieciséis años no deseaba volver a probar la bebida desde aquel sábado en la casa de Mark, simplemente no dio visto el bueno, el sabor era rancio en su lengua y no valió la pena totalmente.  
  
—No, no tengo ganas de tomar esta noche —admitió el menor, Jeno asintió y el silencio volvió.  
  
Fue después de una tercera canción de trot cantadas por Chenle donde se escuchaban a la distancia que Jeno también se quedó observándolo detenidamente. Fueron eternos segundos, tal vez inclusive minutos en los que Jaemin sintió que pertenecía en este mundo,  que no era extraño a nadie y que este era su lugar.  
  
Jaemin no quería romper la mirada, sin embargo miró hacia el cielo y con una sonrisa se volvió a Jeno.  
  
—Hoy las estrellas brillan más que nunca, ¿no lo crees?  
  
La sonrisa de ojos que se extendió en las facciones del mayor fue tan sincera que dentro de Jaemin sabía que tendría que recordar tal momento y apreciarlo incondicionalmente. Era una sonrisa única y Jaemin se sentía eclipsado por ella.  
  
Antes de que pudieran volver a romper la tranquilidad el mayor fue llamado y aun cuando Donghyuck le hubiera tratado de convencer para volverse a extasiar, su sonrisa siguió impregnada toda la noche.  
  
Al llegar a su hogar pensó que lo mejor era no entrar a detalle y dejarse disfrutar de todo lo bueno que a él le venía.

 

  
~.~  


 

  
A sus diecisiete años, Na Jaemin consideraba que una de las cosas más difíciles de entender sobre este mundo era la actitud de los adultos.  
  
Ser mayor significaba un vasto conocimiento de la vida, el cometer errores era la naturaleza humana pero el de aprender de ellos era una mentalidad individualista. Por mucho que te equivocaras, siempre recaía la solución que no todos trataban de seguirla al pie de la letra. En veces lo mejor era seguir el curso de los días y olvidar de ese error hasta volver a cometerlo una vez más.  
  
Sus padres eran los únicos adultos que amaba realmente, las personas que habían hecho de él un niño lleno de valores y ahora un adolescente que trataba de encontrar su lugar adecuado en este finito espacio. Eran las personas que habían estado desde su primer respiro y las que estarían hasta su último latido seguramente.  
  
Su madre, Kim Yoongji, se embarazó la temprana edad de dieciocho años, después de un amor joven con Na Jongmin, quien en ese entonces estaba en sus primaverales veintes, decidieron conservar al bebe y Jaemin había nacido en un seno familiar de amor y cariño incondicional.  
  
En toda su infancia Jaemin fue brindado con la mejor clase de atención de parte de sus padres, siempre tratándolo de formar en la mejor manera. Nunca había tenido un complejo contra ellos, sabía que querían lo mejor para el sin importar que fuera, y, aun cuando su lado infantil aparecía, recaía en las verdades intenciones de ellos.  
  
Los argumentos eran normales en cualquier relación, nunca sería posible vivir en un ambiente de paz donde las diferencias no existieran y fueran menos densas que el aire alrededor. Jaemin solía parecerle extraño la manera en la que sus padres discutían, las miradas apartadas y las palabras eran selladas, sin ninguna espera de ser avisadas.  
  
Con el tiempo aprendió a simplemente ignorar las discusiones, no lo involucraban en nada y, al final del día, eran problemas los cuales no necesitaba verse incluido, sus padres eran lo suficientes maduros para entender que lo primordial era alejar todas su diferencias como pareja del desarrollo integral de su hijo.  
  
Al nacer Jimin, pensó que esos silencios muertos perderían su recurrencia en los días, pero al pasar los meses, Jaemin sintió que algo no encajaba a la perfección.  
  
No sabría describir el sentimiento que al principio descubrió, los ojos de su madre no brillaban con esa gracia que alguna vez tuvieron y detrás de cada pelea la mujer trataba de aferrarse a lo único que le importaba en ese momento, sus hijos.  
  
Las disputas fueron más recurrentes, el tenso ambiente era palpable y Jaemin siempre se encontraba deseando estar lo más lejos del lugar que consideraba como su hogar.  
  
No debió de haberlo sorprendido, a principios de diciembre los papeles del divorcio fueron firmados y su padre decidió rentar un apartamento en Seúl en busca de un mejoramiento de su trabajo.  
  
Jaemin no comentó nada durante todo ese tiempo, ni cuando sus padres le habían comentado la decisión, ni cuando ellos habían negociado la custodia de sus hijos, ni cuando su madre había llorado en el temor de que había roto la familia.  
  
El día en que el ropero de su padre fue vaciado por completo, este se había llevado consigo todas sus pertenencias y la recámara de sus padres parecía verse ahora más amplia con todo el espacio libre, fue cuando en el momento de que su madre trató de levantar sus propios ánimos que Jaemin terminó dejando su casa por toda esa tarde.  
  
Necesitó pensar, caminó y caminó sin saber dónde sus pies lo dirigían. Él ya podría ser considerado como un adulto próximamente. ¿Acaso está era la manera en que los adultos resolvían sus problemas? ¿Simplemente era tan fácil caminar lejos de ellos y tratar de lograr convencer que nunca existieron?  
  
La batería de su teléfono murió, pero Jaemin sabía que era una hora escandalosa de la noche, más dentro de suyo no tenía prisa de volver a su hogar, por mucho que su madre le hubiera tratado de razonar antes de partir.  
  
Sus pies no siguieron un camino fijo, sin embargo, tal vez su sentido lo había encaminado hasta el lugar donde sus problemas mundanos habían sido enterrados bajo granos de arena en años anteriores. La caja de arena seguía conservando ese especial sentimiento de nostalgia que lo atraía, entró a esta y simplemente se sentó sobre una pequeña montaña, no importándole sí sus ropas se ensuciaran.  
  
Jaemin se acostó, observar el cielo estrellado en la noche le lograba brindar una calma inexplicable, así que la mejor manera de despejarse era admirando la belleza que danzaba arriba de sus ojos y olvidarse de un momento del tren de pensamientos que no paraba dentro de su cabeza.  
  
Fue hasta que una voz carraspeó, ahuyentando su ensueño, para levantarse de la arena y toparse con la imagen de Lee Jeno en su uniforme del equipo de fútbol y una sudadera para cubrirse vanamente del frío en estos meses gélidos.  
  
Jaemin no apartó la mirada de su mejor amigo, sólo en el momento en el que este tomó asiento a un lado de él, no importándole sí sus shorts terminarían sucios de la parte trasera o sus calcetines con granitos de arena.  
  
—¿Quién diría que te encontraría en este lugar? —Jeno comentó con una suave sonrisa, nada apresurado y tan sólo un gesto de tratar de romper el silencio que abundaba en esa noche—. Yoongji está preocupada, ha hablado a toda persona conocida porque no contestabas y me contó que llevas desaparecido desde la tarde.  
  
Jaemin empezó a sentir un poco de arrepentimiento al saber los problemas que le pudo ocasionar a su madre, al final del día era la mujer que más le amaba en este mundo y sólo veía por su bien sin pensar en el suyo—.La batería del celular murió, ni aunque quisiera no hubiera podido comunicarme.  
  
Jeno asintió y de nuevo vino ese silencio del cual el par se habían acostumbrado a tener con ellos. Después de lo que parecieron minutos nadie parecía tener la intención de irse lo más pronto posible, la mente de Jaemin terminó en blanco y sus manos empezaron a temblar involuntariamente.  
  
—Se ha ido... Mi papá se mudó a Seúl. Sus cosas ya no se encuentran en la casa... —habló en un suspiro, sus pies no dejaron de seguir el ritmo de sus latidos y su visión de empezó a nublar.  
  
¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué no tenía la suficiente madurez para aceptar la decisión? ¿Acaso no había nada que Jaemin hubiera podido hacer? ¿Acaso había sido por culpa de él? ¿Acaso él había sido la razón por lo que estas dos personas habían aceptado un futuro que no había sido planeado ni deseado? ¿Tal vez, sólo tal vez, él era la razón?  
  
Na Jaemin había agregado recientemente una regla definida: no demostrar sus sentimientos, por muy fuertes y necesarios que fueran. La clara excepción a esta, era Lee Jeno.  
  
Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas y antes de que pudiera saber que estaba ocurriendo sus manos fueron sostenidas y trató de esconderse entre sus rodillas. Lloró hasta que sus ojos pararon y hasta que sintió ese peso sobre sus hombros ser trasladado en un vacío enorme en su interior.  
  
Jeno no comentó nada, no había necesidad. El mayor le dio papel que traía consigo y hasta que sintió que el menor se encontraba calmado habló.  
  
—Vamos a casa, es muy noche y el frío es insoportable en esta arena.  
  
Jaemin no comentó nada cuando empezaron a tomar el camino que daba a la casa de Jeno, ni menciono ni una palabra hasta llegar a la cama y sólo observar el techo por las horas restantes de la noche hasta el amanecer.  
  
Al siguiente día, recibió la llamada de atención más fuerte de su vida, más en el momento en que su madre rompió en llanto fue cuando entendió porque lo había hecho.  
  
Los adultos eran complejos, más que los jóvenes, pero ellos lo solían ocultar a la perfección simplemente para no ser descubiertos de una manera indeseable.  
  
Ese día las estrellas de toda la república de Corea del Sur habían sido retiradas de su mapamundi sin decir nada más.

 

  
~.~  


  
Esas vacaciones, Jaemin había comentado su decisión de pasarlas en Seúl juntó con su padre, Yoongji se iría con la pequeña Jimin de dos años a casa de sus abuelos en Busan. Personalmente Jaemin apreciaba los días junto con sus parientes y hubiera aceptado sin duda si no hubiera sido por su ahora apretada agenda. El club de matemáticas había sido invitado cordialmente a un curso de un mes y medio que involucraba un novedoso sistema de campamento, Jaemin no pasaría exactamente todo el tiempo con su padre pero después de terminar necesitaría un lugar donde quedarse hasta que su madre regresara de Busan.  
  
El curso representaba más que nada una oportunidad para extender su conocimiento, Renjun fue el primero en felicitarlo el último sábado antes de irse, Mark demostró tristeza al saber que el menor no podía asistir a su graduación.  
  
—¡Podemos hacer una fiesta después de que vuelvas! —sugirió Donghyuck, siendo el primero en pensar de una manera un tanto positiva.  
  
Jaemin sabía que no sería posible, el mayor había aceptado una beca de basquetbol y en las anteriores vacaciones firmó un contrato para cuatro años en el equipo de la Universidad SM, uno de los mejores equipos de la nación lo había reclutado y las oportunidades de un futuro próspero habían llegado a Mark Lee.  
  
—Aunque terminando mi graduación voy a tener que ir por el resto de mis maletas y agarrar el primer tren hacia Seúl. Los entrenamientos empiezan el siguiente mes —admitió Mark en un pequeño susurro de voz.  
  
Jaemin sintió un apretón dentro de su estómago, nunca había sido bueno en las despedidas. El saber que decir siempre era una tarea imposible, las palabras nunca alcanzaban a representar la magnitud de lo que sentía y las acciones llegaban a ser cortas que la frustración era inevitable en este caso.  
  
Sabía que aunque esto era un hasta luego estaba disfrazado mediante un adiós, sabía que el mayor sería otro al pisar la gran urbe y sabía que durante todos estos años el hecho de que habían conservado un lazo entre ellos había sido la mejor prueba de amistad.  
  
—Les seré honesto chicos, Seúl no va a ser lo mismo sin ustedes.  
  
El silencio reinó, nadie de los presentes se atrevía a levantar la mirada. El admitir sus sentimientos era una clara señal de debilidad, los hombres no podían demostrar debilidad.  
  
Jaemin pensó en ese momento que esas reglas estaban hechas para ser rotas, su mirada topó contra la de Mark y le regaló una sonrisa que agradecía en silencio todos estos años.  
  
Donghyuck fue el primero en saltar contra el mayor y sofocarlo en un gran abrazo, negándose a ser dejado con los demás en un tono de broma y un poco de preocupación.  
  
—Quién diría que Mark Lee terminaría siendo sentimental —Jeno trató de animar el ambiente para ser respondido de una manera sarcástica.  
  
—Eso no es mucho viniendo de ti, Jeno Lee.  
  
Las risas que nacieron desde sus estómagos fueron la señal de que esto era una despedida que todos esperaban que no fuera de esa manera. La noche siguió y regresando rumbo a su casa Jaemin decidió observar de nuevo las estrellas, sería difícil acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del cielo en Seúl y no esperaba tanto por eso.  
  
—¿Así qué también me tengo que despedir de ti? —Jeno lo sacó de su ensueño, sus manos se encontraban en su pecho tratándose de alejarse del frío viento de diciembre, sus mejillas y nariz se encontraban de un suave color rosado a comparación de su tez blanca.  
  
Jaemin todavía no se había marchado, pero ya sentía que extrañaba a su mejor amigo más que nada. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el menor no le había comentado la pronta decisión que había tomado hasta este día, era un comportamiento extraño viniendo de Na Jaemin.  
  
—Tome la decisión la semana pasada, creo que fue la perfecta excusa para estar lejos de los dos —admitió Jaemin bajo la luz mercurial de la calle, su gorro se aferraba a su cabellera y él al suelo.  
  
Jeno no mencionó nada por minutos, Jaemin había dado por terminada la conversación cuando esté lo paró y lo vio de frente. Sus cuerpos estaban a centímetros y Jaemin podía sentir la calidez emanando del mayor.  
  
—Acuérdate que hiciste una promesa conmigo, Na Jaemin. No puedes romperla.  
  
Ante la clara confusión en el rostro del menor este le regaló una risa sin sentimiento—. Na Jaemin, no pensé que olvidaras tan fácilmente las cosas.  
  
Jaemin sólo observo como Jeno volvía a caminar en silencio y en una voz baja trato de razonar.  
  
—En veces lo desearía hacer.  
  
El siguiente día, Jaemin alistó sus pertenencias, Jeno le acompañó hasta la estación de tren y al salir de Cheonan él fue lo único que logró destacar en sus pensamientos.  


  
~.~  


  
Jaemin solía considerar a Seúl como un futuro lugar en el cual sería una tarea imposible evitarlo. A diferencia de su mejor amigo, Jaemin contaba con mejor paciencia de lo que solía aparentar, estaba claro que los cotidianos gentíos y las noches iluminadas siempre causaban una confusión en su estado natural, pero Jaemin solía creer que él podía adaptarse, sólo necesitaba tiempo.  
  
Su padre consiguió un departamento rumbo a Incheon, con una ubicación perfecta a la línea del metro, así que no había sido problemático haberse podido trasladar hasta el lugar. El departamento era de un tamaño menos espacioso, pero era lo suficiente para que su padre viviera con comodidad. Aunque Jaemin sólo estaría dos semanas en los cuales su padre trabajaría hasta noche, lo empezaba a considerar como un tiempo dedicado a sí mismo para poder disfrutar al máximo.  
  
Mark fue el primero en preguntarle acerca de su viaje y su actual ubicación al llegar, el mayor le comentó un tanto feliz de una serie de fiestas de bienvenidas y lo invitó a sus prácticas si el tiempo se lo permitía.  
  
Después de dejar sus pertenencias en el cuarto de huéspedes, tuvo que encontrar un mapa del funcionamiento de las líneas del metro y en el tiempo de una hora Jaemin logró llegar sano y salvo al lugar de las prácticas de Mark.  
  
El gimnasio tal vez era el recinto más grande que hubiese visto en sus cortos años, el techo no parecía tener final y las gradas se distribuían de manera uniforme a lo largo de la estructura.  
  
Pudo vislumbrar al mayor a lo lejos, y decidió sentarse a una distancia considerablemente corta de la cancha. Mark vestía la jersey de su nuevo equipo y se veía distinguidamente feliz dentro de la partida, Jaemin no negaba que había decidido lo mejor para él.  
  
—No deberías estar aquí, es una práctica privada —una voz profunda con un acento notado lo sacó de su ensueño.  
  
Parecía ser parte del equipo juzgando por su jersey del equipo y por estar empapado de sudor, su cabello era un desastre pero aun así Jaemin sintió un revoltijo en su estómago. El chico era apuesto y por la manera en que se portaba se notaba que lo tenía más que sabido.  
  
Su postura denotaba superioridad y a pesar de que sus intenciones eran las contrarias, Jaemin se sintió como un animal acorralado.  
  
—¿Y en dónde dice eso exactamente? —la primer reacción fue responder con un notorio sarcasmo, era inevitable que fuego parte de una conversación típica del chico. Nadie ni nada le haría sentirse inferior de ninguna manera posible.  
  
El alto chico enarcó una ceja, sus puños se encontraban cerrados y Jaemin estimaba que en cuestión de segundos atacaría. Antes de que la situación pudiera escalar una voz conocida llego hasta sus oídos.  
  
—¡Oh, Yuhkei, espera! —Mark trotó hasta donde se encontraba el par y con una sonrisa conflictiva se volvió hacia el mencionado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuhkei?  
  
—Las prácticas son privadas, creo que el coach lo menciono fuerte y claro, Mark —Yuhkei comentó con obviedad, mirando de reojo al menor.  
  
Mark sonrió genuinamente al ver a Jaemin y se volvió hacia el mayor—. Oh, sí, lo sé. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos de Cheonan. No es un extraño ni nada de eso.  
  
Jaemin se sintió desnudo ante la mirada que viajo de pies a cabeza de parte de Yuhkei, sus ojos se detuvieron en su rostro y como sí lo desvistiera con la mirada Jaemin se sintió a morir, un calor inexplicable quemaba su cuello y nuevamente omitía la razón del porqué de toda esta extrañeza.  
  
El mayor aceptó la explicación de Mark sin ningún apuro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una sonrisa brillante tomó posesión del apuesto rostro de Yuhkei, tomó en un abrazo por el cuello al menor y el cambio que surgió fue tan notable que Jaemin se sintió confundido.  
  
—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Mark? —se volvió hacía Jaemin y le dedicó una sonrisa que pedía más que mil disculpas—. Perdón por llegar de ese modo, no fue mi intención...  
  
—Jaemin, Na Jaemin. Y no te preocupes, no hay problema, fue también mi culpa al reaccionar de esa manera.  
  
Entre sonrisa y sonrisa fue olvidado el asunto. Después de terminar la práctica decidieron conocer un poco más su alrededores y Jaemin se encontró en una plática amena de temas tan simples pero a la vez fascinantes junto con Yunhkei.  
  
—Siento que la humanidad no se merece la música de los ochentas. Música así sólo la tocan en el Olimpo —llego a la conclusión el mayor y con una risa Jaemin empezó a volver a sentir ese revoltijo en su estómago.  
  
Una tarde de pizzas y refrescos tomó parte de su día, las pláticas entre los tres fueron una mezcla de risas y anécdotas fascinantes. Después del altercado en el gimnasio, Jaemin nunca hubiera creído que Yuhkei era la personificación de un sol a la n potencia, Mark no parecía llegar a comprender en ocasiones lo exaltado que el mayor podía llegar a ser y en ocasiones su risa eclipsaba a las demás sin ninguna premonición.  
  
La dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y antes de llegar al día que tendría que abandonar momentáneamente el departamento de su padre para acomodarse en el campamento del curso, Mark le había llamado con una voz melodiosa y un plan bajo la manga.  
  
—¿Así qué donde piensas pasar el año nuevo? ¿Tu padre va a trabajar el siguiente día? —preguntó en un tono curioso, Jaemin sabía que el mayor ya tenía una programación y trataba de ser lo más respetuoso posible.  
  
—Vamos a cenar juntos, me preguntó si quería salir a algún lado pero sé que va a llegar cansado así que preferí que no —Jaemin comentó, su padre se había mostrado más que agradecido, las ojeras que el adulto portaba lograban verse fuera de este mundo hasta el punto de considerarse irreales y el cansancio que sufría lo mostraba en todo su cuerpo. Jaemin solía limpiar el departamento y cocinar su comida favorita sólo para ver una sonrisa de gratitud y no de fuerzas en el rostro de su padre.  
  
Todavía era difícil acostumbrarse a la diferencia de silencios en su casa, los sollozos de Jimin y los pájaros cantando eran sus conocidos en Cheonan, en el departamento sol escuchaba el rugir de los motores y la apretada agenda de una importante ciudad, como era Seúl en todo su esplendor.  
  
Aunque las peleas desaparecieron, con ellas también la presencia de su padre. Jaemin sabía que el hombre hacía todo lo posible para visitar lo más seguido y lo que permitiera su agenda, sabía que no le importaba el gasto con tan sólo ver a las dos cosas que pudo hacer bien en esta vida y sabía que tal vez la familia no sería lo mismo, pero que el cambio que había generado hubiera sido más cómodo para sus hijos dentro de lo que cabe.  
  
Un plan nuevo surgió, y aunque Jaemin no sentía ánimos de salir en año nuevo, Mark le convenció de olvidarse por unas horas de sus problemas, dejarlos encerrados en el departamento y disfrutar una noche sin cargas sobre sus hombros.  
  
Su padre regresó antes de que la cena estuviera lista, y el par empezaron a platicar entre sí de temas banales. Podía notar la dureza en la voz de su padre pero la mirada suave contrarrestaba todo mal sentimiento hacia él. Jaemin siempre supo que el amor que sus padres sentían por él era una clase de sentimiento imposible de explicar, lo había recalcado cuando Jimin llegó a sus vidas y lo volvía a recordar esta noche.  
  
Su celular se encontraba lleno de fotos de su madre con Jimin en Busan y por un momento Jaemin empezó a dudar de su decisión. Mañana se iría del departamento, pero en un mes y medio volvería a su rutinaria vida, volvería a su última etapa de preparatoria y un nuevo futuro lo esperaría.  
  
Al salir del departamento, la gélida brisa sopló en todo su cuerpo, esa noche parecía estar más que iluminada aun cuando el cielo fuera un degradado de las luces mercuriales de la ciudad. El lugar donde era la fiesta tenía una temática simple y al entrar le fue ofrecido varias bebidas con una dudosa procedencia de alcohol. Encontrar a Mark fue tan fácil como respirar, la estruendosa y alegre risa del mayor lo delataba a kilómetros y a su lado se encontraban rostros desconocidos de quienes parecían ser compañeros del equipo de basquetbol.  
  
Jaehyun y Taeyong eran la representación de la perfección en persona, la prueba de que un humano no tenía errores y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no podían ser de este mundano planeta. Entré platica y platica Jaemin se perdió completamente, el alcohol hizo su recorrido por todo su cuerpo y con los segundos su risa no tenía control absoluto.  
  
Jaemin en ese momento era feliz, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ningún sentimiento, sin nada en su mente.  
  
Antes de dar las doce la gente se había reunido a las fueras, todos esperando ansiosamente el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo, Jaemin no despegó sus ojos del cielo por ningún momento.  
  
Un brazo lo sacó de su ensueño y el rostro brillante de Yuhkei apareció enfrente de él, una sonrisa lucía perfectamente en el mayor y Jaemin volvió a sentir ese revoltijo en su estómago, en el momento no sabía si por el alcohol o por otra razón en concreto.  
  
—¡Llegaste, Jaemin! No pensé que realmente fueras a venir —admitió con una inexplicable felicidad, Yuhkei lucía elegante en su gabardina y su simple pantalón negro, pero había algo especial en el que sus ojos brillaban contra la iluminación de la fiesta.  
  
—¿Tan mala impresión te he dado? —una risa confirmó sus sospechas y el par fue envuelto en una conversación amigable hasta el contar de los últimos segundos de ese año.  
  
El espectáculo fue memorable, miles de chispas tomaron la noche como posesión suya, los colores volaban enfrente de sus ojos y la magia sucedía en realidad.  
  
Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Yuhkei más cerca de lo que hubiera esperado y una suave presión en la punta de sus labios. El contacto no duró más que unos segundos y cuando el mayor se apartó Jaemin sentía que su cuerpo no respondía.  
  
Lo último que vio fue una pequeña sonrisa del mayor ante la de Jaemin.  
  
Al llegar al departamento sus mensajes fluían hasta encontrar uno en particular.  
  
—¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Jaemin! Mucha suerte mañana y vuelve pronto. - _Jeno_.  


  
~.~  


  
Jaemin había proclamado una regla desde el inicio del invierno, una regla que ponía un alto al desarrollo de sus sentimientos y una regla que trataba de que su mente no explotará por tantas noches de desvelo de pensamientos incongruentes.  
  
Ese noche era la excepción.  
  
El sentimiento de no pertenecer en su cuerpo era de nuevo bienvenido en el tren de pensamiento, el beso tan sólo hizo que sus sospechas fueran correctas y el hecho de que lo había disfrutado encendía una alarma roja enfrente de él.  
  
¿Acaso estaba mal? ¿Acaso existía una manera para que dejara de sentirse de esa forma?  
  
Jaemin sabía que iba contra lo establecido en la sociedad, sabía que desde el momento en el que empezó a tener una curiosidad más abierta de lo normal y lo aceptara iba a sufrir un mar de dificultades, sabía que la palabra que parecía describirlo conllevaba un mal significado ante cualquier persona.  
  
Las veces que se había fijado en el sexo opuesto eran las pruebas que trataba de aferrarse, las veces en que se imaginó un futuro con una mujer y en las veces en que el sentimiento empezaba a desvanecerse como sí la sola idea de tenerlo hubiera sido cansada de mantener.  
  
Esas noches de desvelo volvían a aparecer, y estas eran la promesa que el mismo había hecho bajo un cielo estrellado y el temor carcomiendo sus huesos.  
  
Ser diferente era malo, ir a la contraria era el juramento para ser desterrado.  
  
Pero Jaemin se encontraba en el momento de temer o mostrarse fuerte.  
  
Al siguiente día, el sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor, el gélido viento acariciaba sus mejillas y el beso que su padre le depósito en su frente le hizo volver a viejas memorias que incluían castillos de arena y sonrisas sinceras.  
  
El campamento pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus mensajes se encontraban intactos y Jaemin no sentía demasiadas ganas de volverse a conectar al mundo exterior. Después de un mes y medio había logrado congeniar con diferentes personas del curso, la pasión por las matemáticas y la ciencia los había unido y nuevas oportunidades surgieron para abrir puertas en el futuro.  
  
Al final del curso, en la ceremonia de clausura, Jaemin se encontraba platicando amenamente con uno de sus amigos, Seungmin, cuando una mano interrumpió en su hombro. El hombre lucía impecable, corbata y traje relucientes, y la tarjeta que le otorgó lucía en letras doradas la insignia “Universidad Nacional de Seúl”.  
  
—¿Na Jaemin? —ante el asentimiento del menor, el hombre le regaló una sonrisa brillante—. Soy el profesor Kang YangJun del departamento de investigación de la facultad de ingeniería, forme parte de los expositores y el jurado del concurso de las iniciaciones de tesis. Me vi bastante sorprendido por tu declaración de la fomentación del desarrollo de la construcción ecológica.  
  
—Muchas gracias, personalmente sentí que no se encontró completa mi tesis pero me alegro haberle dado una pequeña introducción —Jaemin sonrió, su formalidad se notó en la manera en que su postura se presentaba y el profesor asintió.  
  
—Esperamos escuchar más de ti, me gustaría poder tener una conversación de una posible inclusión al departamento como estudiante futuro.  
  
La felicidad de Jaemin se traducía en sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa, las despedidas fueron lo que lo desanimaron por momentos y al tomar de nuevo el tren para el departamento de su padre observó el cielo sin despegar sus ojos ni un segundo.  
  
Sus mensajes volvieron a fluir y una serie de conversaciones llamaron su atención, varios comentarios de sus amigos lo animaron y cuando llego al nombre que tanto estaba evitando dejó soltar un suspiro.  
  
Un contacto apareció de nuevo en su vista y, sin esperar, marcó. Su mente se sentía a explotar y sólo había una persona en este mundo la cual podría calmar su nerviosismo antes de cometer alguna locura.  
  
A la tercer tonada la voz de Jeno le contestó denotada en sueño—. ¿Jaemin? ¿Eres tú?  
  
Jaemin evitó reírse, mordiendo sus labios para evitar una risa—. Perdón sí estabas durmiendo, ¿te puedo llamar más tarde?  
  
—No, ¡no, no! Digo... no hay problema —su voz sonaba ahora mucho más despierta, y podía jurar que el mayor se encontraba igualmente sonriendo al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo te fue en el campamento? Mark-hyung me dijo que fueron muchas universidades en la clausura.  
  
—Estuvo muy interesante, logre entrar a muchos talleres y exposiciones, creo que salí más que enamorado —con una risa Jeno le hizo entender que lo escuchaba, paró un momento y su mente volvió a divagar la razón que lo había impulsado a llamar. El respirar de su mejor amigo lograba crear un efecto calmante y Jaemin deseaba en ese momento no estar a más de miles de kilómetros alejado—. ¿Cómo estuvo Jeju?  
  
Aunque Jeno sólo había visitado Jeju por una semana el mayor contó de principio a final su historia y terminó escuchando un largo suspiro .  
  
—¿Qué piensas acerca de Hina, Jaemin? —preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos de su compañera de clase. Nakamura Hina era una muchacha linda con una personalidad que congeniaba a la perfección con la de Jaemin hasta el punto de considerarla como una gran amiga.  
  
—¿Hina? Es muy buena persona, ¿por qué la pregunta?  
  
El silencio volvió a la línea y Jaemin se empezó a sentir incómodo, podía escuchar los pensamientos del mayor en el teléfono y dentro de él pedía a gritos que confiara.  
  
—Hemos estado saliendo por semanas, así que... quería saber...  
  
—¿Hina y tú? Vaya, quien lo diría...  
  
Jeno soltó una incómoda risa, después de obtener el buen visto el mayor se excusó y terminó la llamada. Jaemin decidió caminar por los alrededores hasta que su padre llegara, unos minutos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos eran perfectos para mostrar compostura.  
  
Esa noche volvió a notar la oscuridad de la ciudad y dentro de él volvía a extrañar el brillo de un cielo estrellado.  


  
~.~  


  
Jaemin creía que todo tenía una razón de ser. La conclusión en que había caído lograba brindar un diferente sentido a los días. Por alguna razón despertaba cada mañana, por alguna razón unas estrellas brillaban más que otras y por alguna razón el mundo seguía girando.  
  
Después del beso, Jaemin se encontraba en un dilema, sus pensamientos diferían en múltiples decisiones que tomar, unas más difíciles e imposibles que otras. Yuhkei se mostró atento ante sus inquietudes y, al mostrarse valiente al considerar una cita, Jaemin sabía que en ese momento había caído en un vacío muy profundo.  
  
La salida fue sencilla, un poco de comida ligera en un café que el mayor juraba tener los mejores macchiatos de toda Corea y una película en el cine más cercano. Por más típica que resultó, entre risas y sonrisas Jaemin no lo logró diferenciar, sentía un aura especial y tan diferente que volvía a hacer que su cuerpo no respondiera y que tratara de buscar el aire que perdía en cada respirar.  
  
Después de la primera, hubo una segunda, tercera vez y Jaemin se atrevió a disfrutar cada momento del día. Todavía seguía esa ineficiencia en sus huesos, pero el sentimiento se había convertido tan monótono que no lograba marcar una gran diferencia.  
  
Yuhkei no era como cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido, era fácil de leer pero a la vez difícil de resolver, el mayor se distinguía por ser un mar de sentimientos que siempre mostraba detrás de su manga y Jaemin sentía que era tan opuesto que la combinación podría explotar en momentos.  
  
No llego a ser así, el tiempo se terminó y cuando fue la hora de partir Jaemin sabía que no podía jurar una continuación, pero la idea de tratar parecía tan cercana que no tuvo la consideración de decirlo. Con un beso pedido se despidieron y al ver el rostro de Yuhkei finalmente supo que tal vez ese no iba a ser un adiós definitivo.  
  
Todo tenía su razón de ser, y lo que continuo a pesar de los kilómetros motivaba a Jaemin a seguir creyendo en su conclusión.  
  
El último año llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jaemin no podía caer en la idea de que en cuestión de meses se despediría de las memorias en esos pasillos, en esos jardines, en esas calles y tendría que emprender el viaje que definiría una vasta parte de su futuro.  
  
Su madre y Jimin lo recibieron con regalos y muchas fotos en Busan, mientras que por parte de él les compartió historias de un Seúl sin estrellas y un campamento que prometió más de lo que llegó a dar. Los detalles omitidos habían levantado claras sospechas de parte de Yoongji, más detrás de su sonrisa casada trataba de verse compasiva ante la situación.  
  
Los chicos intercambiaron sus anécdotas un día antes de entrar a su última aventura en esa parte del capítulo que conformaba su vida.  
  
—¿Universidad Nacional de Seúl? —preguntó Renjun en una pequeña voz, sus ojos asimilaban la sorpresa en su rostro, Donghyuck fue el primero en encontrarlo en un abrazo y Chenle entre dientes comentaba lo ágil e inteligente que era Jaemin para poder haber sido invitado.  
  
La única persona que tal vez Jaemin solía tomar su opinión en cuenta no había comentado nada, una pequeña sonrisa de labios fue la única respuesta. Al caminar a casa el menor no pudo evitar sentirse enamorado del cielo estrellado, un mar de luz que abría su paso entra la infinita oscuridad, Jaemin sabía que eran diminutos ante la grandeza del universo, lo hacía sentirse especial y a la vez un tanto insignificante.  
  
Jeno fue el primero en romper el silencio, durante todo este tiempo había sentido que algo dentro de sus días faltaba, en veces encontrarse en una misma rutina podría causar inconvenientes que buenos hechos.  
  
—¿Y cómo estuvo Seúl?  
  
Jaemin le dedicó una mirada extrañada, de todas las preguntas que se hubiese podido imaginar, no pensaba que esa sería la indicada. El menor se permitió recordar los anteriores dos meses y sólo pudo dar con recuerdos de besos debajo de un cielo sin estrellas, manos temblorosas y verdades que tarde o temprano tuvo que enfrentar.  
  
Jaemin seguía sintiéndose extraño, una parte de él no creía lo que dentro suyo pasaba, otra parte quería seguir lo establecido pero la última parte a gritos pedía ser como era. Cada noche las mismas dudas surgían en su cabeza, dando vueltas hasta que estas se olvidaban cuando sus ojos se cerraban y el sueño se apoderaba de lo único coherente dentro de él.  
  
—Mucha gente y pocas estrellas —Jaemin sabía más que decir la verdad y su mejor amigo soltó una risa suave, sus ojos automáticamente viajaron al cielo arriba de ellos y un brillo volvió a nacer, un brillo que Jaemin había olvidado con el tiempo y verlo de nuevo le hacía sentirse más que eterno.  
  
Esa misma noche, nuevas estrellas adornaban su mapamundi. No eran ciudades que se habían marcado, sino puntos en el vasto océano del mundo.  


  
~.~  


  
Un nuevo año representaba muchos obstáculos y una agenda apretada. Jaemin había empezado a viajar cada fin de semana hacia Seúl, la nueva oportunidad que se le presentó se convirtió en el principal motivo para viajar a la ciudad. Su relación con su padre seguía con la misma intensidad de siempre y el nuevo lazo con Yuhkei era un nuevo misterio que trataba de resolver cada noche antes de cerrar los ojos.  
  
La pregunta seguía en la punta de su lengua, tal vez en una vaga situación de ser contestada sin más que nada y tal vez en un deseo de saber a dónde le llevaría este camino que había emprendido desde aquella noche. Yuhkei era casual ante todo, una completa distracción de cualquier problema y el mejor oyente que hubiese conocido en sus cortos diecisiete años.  
  
—Simplemente me gusta pasar tiempo contigo —había dicho el mayor un día, portaba su uniforme de prácticas. Jaemin regresó tarde del encuentro en la facultad con el consejo, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el siguiente fin de semana para poder ver a Yuhkei. Su sorpresa fue grata al haberse encontrado al mayor afuera de la facultad y encaminarlo hasta el departamento.  
  
Jaemin lo creyó, era demasiado fácil saber que la verdad se podía expresar en palabras, pero al ser demostrada en acciones pudo tener la connotación de lo que cada letra en esa frase significaba.  
  
Su rutina seguía en el mismo ritmo que se había establecido, a excepción de los fines de semana que eran ocupados por planes a futuro y risas que asimilaban las mejores cosas de este mundo.  
  
El tiempo pasó y cuando menos lo esperó marzo llegó tan pronto como se fue. Renjun decidió invitarlos a una pequeña fiesta entre amigos en sábado, Jaemin tuvo que mover mar y tierra para poder faltar ese mismo día a sus juntas semanales en Seúl pero al final del día valía la pena totalmente.  
  
—¿Quién diría que el chico de Seúl sí vendría? ¡Chenle me debes dinero! —proclamó Donghyuck al observar la presencia extraña de Jaemin, las palabras eran más que verdaderas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo implicado.  
  
Renjun mostró felicidad pura al saber de Jaemin, tomándolo en un cálido abrazo y agradeciendo con todo su corazón su asistencia a la celebración de sus dieciocho años. Su amigo brillaba como una misma estrella y Jaemin no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al saber que el mayor se encontraba en un estado agradable.  
  
Mark había mandado sus disculpas en una video llamada, tendría un torneo el mismo día, así que la tarea era imposible de lograr viajar desde Seúl hasta Cheonan a tiempo. Yuhkei envió un mensaje y Jaemin sonrió ante los buenos deseos del mayor.  
  
Nuevamente, Donghyck consiguió en manos alcohol para celebrar y dada la medianoche la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban extasiados y en una unión perfecta para aprovechar una buena sesión de karaoke.  
  
Al salir, el calor de la despedida del invierno le saludó, aunque el frío seguía presente podía sentir la calidez en las tardes de cada día, la primavera llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ya podía imaginarse la bienvenida del nacer de las flores.  
  
Jeno no habló por todo el camino, el mayor no había bebido nada durante toda la noche y parecía encontrarse tenso. Los silencios con el eran más que conocidos y apreciados, pero por mucho que Jaemin trató de ignorarlo no pudo.  
  
—¿Algo qué quieres hablar, Jeno? —el menor sabía más que nada de la opción de preguntas que su mejor amigo aceptaba cuando algo no parecía estar acertado, lo podía notar en la manera en que sus hombros se tensaban y como su quijada se endurecía ante un mínimo de palabras.  
  
Jeno no habló, su seriedad era desconocida e incómoda, un territorio indomable para Jaemin. Las cigarras sonaban como fondo, el  revoloteo del viento en cada objeto lograba dispersar cada pensamiento y el menor empezó a sentirse sofocado por una inexplicable razón.  
  
—¿No debería ser yo el que tiene que preguntar eso? —fue la respuesta después de unos minutos, los ojos de Jaemin viajaron al mayor. Ante él se encontraba un misterio, en el rostro de Jeno podía reconocer el sentimiento puro de enojo y por momentos no supo cómo terminar con el enredo en su boca.  
  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Jeno apretó los puños, un vano intento de reprimir todo un mar de pensamientos que residían en su mente—. ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? Tu sabes bien lo que es, Jaemin.  
  
Ante la confusión del menor, pudo notar como Jeno sucumbía ante el control de sus acciones, su rostro se relajó y supo que lo que tomó parte de él fue una tristeza desconocida—. Jaemin, ¿me consideras como tu amigo? —preguntó en una pequeña voz, habían logrado llegar hasta el punto donde se separaban para cada uno ir al camino que lideraba hasta su casa.  
  
—¿Amigo? —la pregunta era extraña en ese momento, pero Jaemin no necesitó meditar la respuesta, esta se encontraba en un pensamiento instantáneo dentro de él—. Lee Jeno tú has sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.  
  
Jeno no despegó nunca sus ojos de él, su mirada se sentía como millones de espadas clavarse en cada movimiento que Jaemin hacía. El mayor se encontraba armando la continuación siguiente, la manera en que su vista titubeaba de un lado a otro lo decía más que claro.  
  
—Sabes... ¿Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar para ti? ¿Qué puedes confiar en mi ciegamente?  
  
Una gélida ventisca borró toda calidez que existiera, Jaemin se enfocó en Jeno y sintió como su confusión lo podía carcomer en cuestión de segundos.  
  
—Si... Lo tengo más que sabido, Jeno.  
  
Jeno no se veía convencido, sus manos se fueron hasta su cuello, sus brazos arriba de su cabeza y su mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio.  
  
Su amistad no había tomado una ruta diferente de la cual Jaemin había asegurado, la misma delicadeza seguía latente pero en situaciones como está hacían creer que tal vez, sólo tal vez las cosas cambiaban y el menor no parecía notarlo por mucho que sus ojos tratarán de asimilarlo.  
  
—Sólo... ¿acaso sí lo sabes o crees saberlo? —Jeno se encontraba agotado, ante la infinita confusión del menor decidió terminar con el día—. Olvídalo, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Lo último que vio ese día fue la silueta del mayor irse con la noche, las palabras se clavaron como manera hasta que el sueño logró tomar en brazos a su cuerpo y hasta que los pensamientos que nuevamente lo confundían fueran olvidados por nuevas preocupaciones que no parecían tener un nombre concreto en su mente.  


  
~.~  


  
La conversación fue olvidada, como las hojas que volaban muy lejos en otoño. Jeno, por alguna extraña razón, evadía cualquier recuerdo de esa noche cuando el menor trataba de poder tener una plática.  
  
El mayor se veía en un estado de felicidad pura, su nuevo lugar como capitán de fútbol en el equipo de la preparatoria y su noviazgo con Hina eran las razones para el cambio de su estado de ánimo. Las cosas iban viento en popa para Lee Jeno y Jaemin no se atrevía a poder llegar a cambiar algo en esa rutina ya establecida.  
  
Su amistad seguía latente, pero lentamente la comunicación fue menos concurrida, las casuales visitas cesaron en cuestión de tiempo y de nuevo sus apretadas agendas no les permitían pasar un rato juntos en compañía del otro. Después de la fecha cumpleaños de Jeno, pudo notar ahora una mayor diferencia en su comportamiento, dentro de él sabía que nunca era posible seguir siendo lo mismo, la gente crecía y maduraba, el sentimiento no era el mismo pero la esencia seguía con la exacta presencia desde el principio.  
  
Sus días empezaron a ser ocupados, hasta llegar al límite de sentir que respirar malgastaba tiempo preciado que podía ser utilizado sabiamente en otras tareas encomendadas. Su madre notó la obviedad del cansancio que Jaemin presentaba en sus ojos cansados y su sonrisa que costaba mantener.  
  
Sus padres como regaló decidieron que ante la involuntaria llegada a la madurez como un adulto legal necesitaba un medio de transporte. La vieja pick up de los años adolescentes de su padre fue el perfecto regalo que pudieron obtener con la falta de dinero en sus casas. Su padre regresó ese día de Seúl, llaves en mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
—¿Y esto es? —preguntó Jaemin al ver las similares sonrisas de sus padres.  
  
—Tu pase a la madurez, Jaemin —fue la respuesta de Yoongji seguida por una risa latente de su padre. Por un momento Jaemin pudo sentir que de nuevo eran una familia completa, que las diferencias cesaron y las peleas nunca existieron en primer lugar. De nuevo al abrir los ojos, supo que el deseo era más grande que esa realidad y tomó las llaves de la pick up con una sonrisa insegura.  
  
Las clases de manejo fueron por dos días y en una semana su licencia lucía increíblemente entre los documentos de su cartera. Renjun fue el primero en admirar la belleza de la vieja pick up, sus colores grisáceos y su destello notaban la edad que poseía, el motor tenía sus pequeños problemas pero el rendimiento no era comparable con los malos detalles.  
  
Yuhkei se impresionó la primera vez. Mayo comenzaba con un mar de tareas y días ocupados en estrés, los ojos del mayor denotaban cansancio, Jaemin se seguía preguntando la razón por la que su sonrisa seguía intacta.  
  
Tarde o temprano la presión empezó a tomar parte de su tren de pensamientos de noche, sabía que su futuro seguía en pie, las salidas a Seúl seguían trayendo dudas más que hechos, sus sueños se convertían en dulces recuerdos que tal vez nunca lograría realizar y de nuevo su cuerpo lo volvía a traicionar, volvía a ser un desconocido en un tierra navegada.  
  
Las vacaciones de verano fueron tan requeridas que al llegar parecían ser tan lejanas, Jaemin había logrado encontrar un trabajo en Suwon como asesor de un profesor del centro de investigación de la facultad de ingeniería de la Universidad Nacional de Seúl. El profesor YangJun lo recomendó gratamente y logró dar con un ejemplar trabajo de pupilo.  
  
Sus vacaciones empezaron a sentirse pesadas, sus visitas a Seúl se convirtieron en una obligación y no en un deseo que inicialmente era. La tensión era tan palpable que parecía ser surrealista, el insomnio formaba una gran causa de su mal humor y Jaemin sentía que con cada día era una nueva piedra que perforaba cada hueso en su ser de pies a cabeza.  
  
Fue un viernes cuando terminó todo lo que habían construido en meses, Yuhkei alegó que nunca fue culpa de Jaemin, la escuela y el equipo lo estaban arrancando en dos y mantener una relación no era lo óptimo para él.  
  
Algo dentro de Jaemin no encontró su lugar, partieron en buenos términos y en camino hacia Cheonan empezó a sentir la manera en que sus manos temblaban, su visión empezaba a nublarse y su cabeza explotaría en segundos. Sólo hubo un lugar el cual su mente gritaba no confiar, no era lo mismo de siempre pero Jaemin necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos.  
  
A la cuarta tonada la voz somnolienta de Jeno ocupaba todo sus oídos—. ¿Jaemin-ah, pero qué...?  
  
—Necesito a mi mejor amigo en este momento, ¿crees qué puedo saberlo? —se odió en el instante en que las palabras fueron pronunciadas de sus labios, el temblor fue evidente en cada sílaba y toda emoción era contenida en una sola frase.  
  
Fue obvio que Jeno lo notó con facilidad, desde el otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar varios sonidos dentro de la habitación y lo último que escuchó fue el sueño fuera del mayor—. No te vayas, por favor.  
  
La llamada terminó y pasaron minutos, largos segundos que duraban una eternidad indescriptible. Pudo observar la silueta de Jeno acercarse a la caja de arena desde lo lejos, su pick up le delataba notoriamente su ubicación y al observar el rostro del menor extendió su mano.  
  
—Dame las llaves.  
  
Jaemin le observó detenidamente, sus llaves dieron en la pálida mano del otro—. ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
—Muy lejos de aquí.  
  
Después de cargar suficiente gasolina, se aventuraron en la carretera.

Sinceramente sabía que el mayor no tenía una clara idea a donde se dirigían, las luces de la pequeña ciudad se perdieron a la distancia y Jaemin descansó la mirada en el vasto cielo claro. Su reloj marcaba la medianoche, un nuevo día empezó y todavía se seguía sintiendo igual que el día de ayer, la diferencia no existía y su dificultad de poder respirar sin sentirse sofocado seguía noqueando cada sentido suyo.  
  
El estéreo funcionaba a base de casetes y las pocas estaciones que lograba sintonizar se convirtieron en estática en cuestión de unos pocos kilómetros, tan sólo los acompañaba el sonido del viento compaginar con su presencia y el de las criaturas que vivían en una noche oscura.  
  
Jaemin cerró sus ojos, el cansancio lo carcomió hasta en sus sueños y al despertar supo que estaban muy lejos de casa.  
  
La vista era inigualable, sus sentidos le intuyeron que se encontraban cerca de Boryeong en los alrededores, sólo que esta parecía ser una costa desolada juzgando por la falta de civilización a lo largo de inclusive kilómetros. El azul océano no se podía apreciar con la oscuridad de la noche, más la luz de la luna brillaba sobre cualquier estrella y el panorama se convirtió en algo digno de recordar cada mínimo detalle.  
  
Jeno estacionó la vieja pick up en la arena, lo más cercano al piso sólido y salió de su lugar como piloto para dejarse caer en la cama de arena, una hoodie fungía la función de almohada y sus ojos escondieron ese brillo que los distinguían.  
  
Jaemin tomó lugar cerca de él y se dejó llevar por el sonido de la marea, aun cuando estaba seguro que durmió varias horas, no le había detenido todos aquellos sentimientos que embotelló desde hace mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas que tanto deseaban salir hace horas se secaron, su mente se encontraba en un difícil estado de control, sabía que tenía un tormento de confusión dentro de todo ese tren de pensamientos, pero nuevamente trataba de seguir sus reglas establecidas y su yo se aferraba con todas las fuerzas posibles.  
  
—En veces siento que no te merezco, Lee Jeno —pronunció en un susurro Jaemin, su mirada se encontraba fija en el movimiento de olas. Por un momento deseó que el tiempo se detuviera y que se repitiera estos instantes una y otra vez.  
  
Jeno estaba agotado, haber conducido por unas cuantas horas le causó que el rostro denotara más cansancio. Su cabeza se tildó hacia él y le dedicó una mirada confundida y cansada—. Me estás dando mucho crédito, Na Jaemin.  
  
—¿Acaso lo estoy haciendo? —ante la mirada del mayor apartó su vista, miró de nuevo al mar, la luz de la luna y las estrellas hacia su alrededor.  
  
Jeno no comentó nada, Jaemin sabía que el mayor tan sólo esperaba que se desahogara o simplemente despejara su mente de cualquier hecho que le estuviera molestando. El silencio gobernó entre ellos y volvía la comodidad de una conversación sin necesidad de palabras.  
  
Jaemin sospechaba que Jeno tenía una vaga idea de lo que sucedía en ese momento en la pequeña mente de su amigo, la confusión, los recuerdos y el despertar. Jeno, todavía después de años, lo podía descifrar a la perfección.  
  
Pasadas las horas pudieron ver una pequeña franja que empezaba a aclararse a lo lejos del horizonte, Jeno durmió incómodamente entre la arena y de nuevo fue obligado a despertarse. Jaemin condujo de regreso, el amanecer asomándose sobre su ventana, mientras que el mayor tomaba una siesta contra la puerta del copiloto.  
  
Al llegar, no pudo evitar el regaño inevitable de su madre, Jeno se escabulló perfectamente hasta su cuarto sin despertar a su madre y hermanos, mientras que Jaemin despertó con gritos desesperantes y sollozos de la preocupación que sobrellevó Yoongji.  
  
Al revisar sus bolsillos, Jeno encontró una peculiar concha de mar, brillante a la luz y desprendiendo un haz singular.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa desprendió en su rostro al recordar la similitud a una mariposa de cristal.  


  
~.~  


  
El verano fue un borroso recuerdo de días de trabajo y noches de carretera. Seguía sintiendo ese curioso vacío que su última visita a Seúl le dejó, pero aprendió a continuar con la frente en alto y a olvidar todo lo que le hacía sentirse distinto a lo normal.  
  
El último día llegó y los chicos lograron una última reunión antes de comenzar con el martirio de los exámenes que determinarían el futuro que los esperaba.  
  
Jaemin, a sus nuevos dieciocho años, creía que era la perfecta oportunidad para olvidar todo lo que lograba dejarlo despierto en la noche. El comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida lograba marcar uno de sus objetivos en mente: lograrse aceptar a sí mismo.  
  
Al principio sonaba como una tarea difícil de lograr, un lejano deseo que lo ponía en una prueba sin límites. El cansancio de Jaemin llegó hasta cierto punto donde se convenció que un alto era necesario, no tenía que pasar una miserable vida por pensamientos banales que carcomían cada sincero sentimiento que lograba manifestar.  
  
No tenía que adecuarse a reglas que establecían un determinado comportamiento, las reglas se crearon para romperse y, Jaemin, para sentirse libre por primera vez en un largo tiempo.  
  
El alcohol tomó parte de sus sentidos y una risa surgió desde sus entrañas tan sincera y tan real que no creyó que este fuera un verdadero momento. Mark logró llegar gracias al descanso que le había dado el equipo de basquetbol y los abrazos al mayor no faltaron. Después de la pequeña cena se acostaron en el fresco pasto de la casa de Donghyuck, de nuevamente Jaemin se podía enamorar del cielo que despedazaba todo en Cheonan, las estrellas brillando y la oscuridad tratando de apoderarse de ellas.  
  
—Hora de confesiones, es nuestro último día de verano juntos y necesitamos un poco de información importante para poder sobrellevar los exámenes felizmente —comentó Donghyuck tomando de un trago de su vaso lleno de alcohol, su mirada se encontraba ida pero a la vez estaba más que atento.  
  
Jisung, la nueva adicción a su grupo en ese año, rodó los ojos—. Entonces tú serás el primero, hyung.  
  
—¿Confesión? —una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Donghyuck, y observó el rostro de los presentes uno por uno—. Si no logró obtener buenos resultados en los exámenes, voy a probar suertes con agencias.  
  
Mark fue el primero que demostró un indicio de sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y su vaso pasó a segundo plano—. ¿Planeas ser idol?  
  
—¿Cómo es que estás sorprendido? —rodó los ojos ahora Jaemin, su amigo siempre demostró una peculiar pasión a la música desde que lo conoció, su amor por las artes era la razón por la que seguía con ellos y su ambición por lo mejor era lo que motivaba a superarse.  
  
—Ahora tú, Mark, no creas que por ser un universitario te vas a librar —Donghyuck cambió de tema rápidamente, Mark lo pensó por instantes para que un rosado color apareciera en todo su rostro, tal vez producto del alcohol, tal vez producto de sus pensamientos.  
  
—He estado saliendo con una chica de la universidad, Mina, me gustaría que la conocieran realmente —las burlas y los aplausos no faltaron para que de nuevo el mayor se sonrojara, Chenle entre sollozos confeso que no sería lo mismo el siguiente año sin ellos y, cuando llegó el turno de Jaemin, sintió que toda la atención fue dirigida a él.  
  
En su mente, se encontró con la discusión de seguir con la misma farsa y la misma cara que siempre les había dado, dentro suyo tenía más que sabido que ese no sería el caso. Se encontraba con las mejores personas que conocía en sus poca años de vida, si era perderlos sería de una manera que realmente valiera la pena, si lo aceptaban era otro razón por la que seguir luchando por la amistad.  
  
—Soy gay.  
  
El silencio que siguió fue eterno, la confesión menos esperada de la noche y empezó a sentir el pánico tomar parte de su cuerpo. El vacío que existió por mucho tiempo fue olvidado, las dudas que siempre habían rondado cada noche fueron plasmadas en dos simples palabras. Nuevas confusiones formaron una tempestad de pensamientos. ¿Por qué rayos no pensó mejor las cosas?  
  
Antes de que Jaemin empezara a odiarse más, Chenle fue el primero en dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, tomando entre sus manos la suya—. Wow. Creo que nadie se esperaba eso, Jaemin-hyung —el menor buscaba las palabras adecuadas en su mente para poder contestar de la mejor manera—. Gracias... gracias por compartirlo.  
  
Volvió a observar las caras de sus amigos y cada uno lucía una sonrisa similar, era sorpresa la otra emoción que los definía pero no era ninguna de odio o disgusto hacia Jaemin.  
  
Los chicos no solían demostrar mucho las emociones, así que al seguir con la conversación entendió que el caso, aunque fue importante, simplemente no cambió ninguna dinámica o algún entendido entre ellos.  
  
Al caminar de nuevo a su casa, con el alcohol en sus venas y con una sonrisa que rivalizaba el sol, notó que en esa noche las estrellas brillaban más de lo habitual.  


  
~.~  


  
Los hábitos solían nacer a raíz de necesidades, Jaemin pensaba que normalmente estos eran difícil de romper si representaban un recargo de voluntad propia, inclusive cuando estos pasaban a formar parte esencial de la magnitud de una persona.  
  
Tarde o temprano, por muy complicado que sonara, terminaba en cada tiempo libre tomando dinero para gasolina y perderse sin rumbo durante horas en una carretera que lo guiaba siempre a la costa. Los viajes se hicieron un hábito intolerante para su madre, pero agradable para otras personas.  
  
Jeno fue el primero en sugerir de nuevo una salida aquella mañana, el mayor tuvo el día libre de prácticas del equipo de fútbol y olvidándose completamente de los exámenes próximos decidió que mejor perder el tiempo que en un micro viaje.  
  
Desde el momento que su mejor amigo se sentó, sabía que algo había diferente en él. Guardó todo comentario durante el viaje de dos horas y, al llegar a la playa, dejo caer todo su cuerpo contra la cama de arena, envolviéndose en ella sin ninguna opción.  
  
—¿Alguna razón por la que deseas recibir un regaño de tu madre, Jeno? —preguntó curioso, observando como el mayor seguía empapándose de arena de pies a cabeza.  
  
Se detuvo después de unos minutos y cerró los ojos—. Es mi manera de sacudirme los problemas.  
  
Jaemin le dedicó una mirada preocupada, extendió su mano hasta el hombro del mayor y dio un suave apretón— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser una decisión difícil? Mi futuro todavía está indeciso, mi relación con Hina ha terminado y mis padres desean vender la casa. ¿No sería más fácil perderme en el mar y no pensar en nada más?  
  
—La única decisión que tienes sería sobrevivir o no —mencionó en un susurro Jaemin y, a su lado, apreció la risa de Jeno, no tan viva y real como la solía recordar pero si una pequeña porción de lo que era.  
  
—¿Jaemin-ah? —el menor cruzó miradas con Jeno, algo diferente se encontraba en esas irises. Ya no eran los mismos niños que hace años habían creado una amistad a base de castillos de arenas y ahora los trataban de reconstruir cerca de la costa para ser destruidos por la marea—. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice hacer hace años?  
  
Jaemin sonrió ligeramente—. Me has hecho prometer muchas cosas Lee Jeno que creo que necesito una refrescada de memoria.  
  
—Después de terminar preparatoria... irnos muy lejos de aquí —Jeno separó sus miradas y miró hacia el horizonte perdidamente—. Quiero que olvides que te lo hice prometer.  
  
La memoria de Jaemin fueron un collage de recuerdos antes de entrar a una nueva experiencia y un mapamundi que con el tiempo cambió cada estrella que simbolizaba una promesa vaga.  
  
—Fue muy egoísta de mi parte, además, teníamos quince años, estaba más aterrado que nada —razonó Jeno en un susurro de voz, Jaemin no pudo evitar notar la arena en todo su cuerpo y con las yemas de sus dedos quitó la poca que se encontraba en su cabello.  
  
—No sé, la idea de irnos a Londres me había convencido a mí y a mi madre. ¡Imagínate a Jimin hablando inglés! —una pequeña risa emergió de los labios del mayor, Jaemin no podía apartar su vista y sabía que Jeno se empezaba a sentir incómodo ante la intensa mirada—. Seúl, actualmente, está descartado del mapamundi.  
  
Jeno se volvió hacia él con su sonrisa de ojos y algo dentro de Jaemin volvió a renacer esa noche.  
  
El hábito volvió a tomar fuerza, cada viernes dedicaba tiempo después de la escuela para despejar su mente y prepararse mentalmente el fin de semana para seguir atendiendo a las salidas del departamento de investigación.  
  
Lentamente el estrés se apoderaba de su cuerpo y el poder mantenerse despierto resultaba ser una tarea demasiado complicada. Ese día nuevamente decidieron ir a la costa más cercana, Jaemin nuevamente se perdió en el horizonte y en el final del cabello de Jeno.  
  
Llegando a Cheonan, Jeno pidió ir al supermercado más cercano, con unos cuantos wones en mano, regresó a la vieja pick up con una caja de cartón extraña entre sus pertenencias y varios paquetes de ramen.  Ante la curiosa mirada de Jaemin, Jeno tan sólo sonrió aún más y despeinó sus cabellos rápidamente para volver a revisar la nueva adquisición.  
  
—¿Qué te traes entre manos?  
  
—Ya era hora de un cambio, ¿no crees?  
  
Al llegar a casa de Jeno, el mayor no dejaba de ocasionar risas durante todo el camino, Jaemin se encontraba un tanto preocupado de lo que este podría hacer pero después de ver actualmente con detalle el contenido de la caja entre sus manos comprendió totalmente.  
  
—Estás loco —declaró con una voz de preocupación.  
  
Jeno rodó los ojos y empezó a preparar todo, sus jeans fueron reemplazados por unos viejos shorts y una camiseta de Coca Cola que se notaba la antigüedad a kilómetros—. Vive un poquito, Jaemin-ah. No te matará.  
  
—No lo creo, pero de seguro tus padres y muy seguramente la escuela lo harán —volvió a ver el color del tinte que escogió y le dedicó una mirada difícil—. ¿Hay alguna regla contra colores tan...?  
  
La discusión terminó y después de leer las instrucciones el mayor empezó a preparar la mezcla. Por mucho que Jaemin trató de entrar razón alguna, no sirvió de nada. Una vez que Lee Jeno tuviera algo en mente, ni mar ni tierra podrían separarlo de lo que se propusiera.  
  
La noche se fue entre películas y ramen del supermercado, al final de la ducha del mayor notó la diferencia de color en su cabello y su vista fue difícil de apartar por momentos.  
  
—¿Tanto fue el cambio?  
  
La sonrisa de Jaemin confirmó sus dudas, sus ojos se perdieron y algo dentro de él volvió a estremecerse.  
  
Si Lee Jeno siempre había sido asimilado a un cohete en el cielo, ahora era la perfecta personificación de una estrella en la inmensidad del espacio.  


  
~.~  


  
Jaemin había escuchado anécdotas de lo que significaba estar en las semanas para tomar los exámenes que determinaban el puntaje necesario para poder ser aceptado en la universidad.  
  
Mark le comentó en uno de sus sábados de pizza en Seúl, nuevamente tuvo que viajar a la universidad en el fin de semana  y junto con el mayor lograron quedar en una hora en concreto y verse desde la última noche de vacaciones.  
  
El mayor se veía desgastado, inclusive más que Jaemin, quien tuvo que manejar desde Cheonan a horas inhumanas en la madrugada.  Las ojeras marcaban círculos negros profundos en sus ojos y su pálida piel no hacía que nada se escapara de la vista. Aún después de una práctica el mayor no parecía estar al cien por ciento en la conversación.  
  
—Fue un infierno —recordó con una risa sin gracia, dio una suave mordida a su rebanada de pizza y terminó tosiendo de manera desgarradora—. ¿No te acuerdas que dure semanas en hablarle a Donghyuck? Me había irritado un día de estudio en el que no paró de molestar.  
  
Jaemin había notado la tensión en aquel tiempo, pero nunca pensó que había escalado a algo de mayor intensidad—. Ahora parece que vienes del mismo infierno. ¿Todo bien?  
  
Mark asintió, quitándose la gorra de la cabeza y perdiendo su mirada—. Cuando pensé entrar a la universidad sabía que no iba a ser fácil. La escuela me está matando y las prácticas sólo me desgastan más.  
  
Jaemin decidió cambiar el tema y ahorrar una conversación amarga, Mark se sintió complacido por lo menos al tratar de olvidar la razón de su martirio y despejarlo en manera de rebañadas de pizza y soju.  
  
Octubre trajo con él un vaivén de hojas bailando fuera de su hogar y una pintoresca melancolía. El gélido viento empezaba a acariciar la calidez del verano y nuevamente se encontraban en un remolino de estrés y compromisos que a la larga representaban un gasto de tiempo.  
  
Las salidas con Jeno seguían siendo concurridas y cada vez sentía que algo dentro se estremecía cuando veía la misma sonrisa de ojos que el mayor le solía dedicar.  
  
El significado de cada risa, cada mirada y cada sonrisa se convirtió en un nuevo martirio, Jaemin supo que en el momento en que lo pensara no habría vuelta atrás. Solían decir que existían misterios en los que lo mejor era dejarlos quedarse así, no investigar de lo que iban cada uno.  
  
Jeno llamó un domingo, Jaemin había regresado de Seúl no hace minutos y su cuerpo pedía por un descanso a gritos. La voz de lleno era un susurro entre la noche, en el momento supo que lo necesitaba—. ¿Nos podemos ver, por favor?  
  
Jaemin tomó su abrigo más cercano y caminó hasta su ya conocido punto de reunión. La caja de arena se encontraba desolada por ser altas horas de la noche, ninguna alma caminaba cerca suyo y de nuevo escuchó el suave sonido de las hojas en otoño.  
  
Jeno llegó con su uniforme del equipo, desde lejos reconoció el platinado de su cabello en la oscuridad.  
  
Al encontrarse más cerca, lo primero que logró notar fueron sus rodillas desgarradas, estás se encontraban con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de lodo y sangre seca de heridas. Una mirada concreta le confirmó el estado en que la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba, el mayor empezó a temblar a falta de abrigo y Jaemin sintió hervir la sangre.  
  
—¿Pero qué...?  
  
—No es nada, tan sólo... —antes de que el mayor pronunciara una palabra más, Jaemin se levantó de su lugar y le tendió su abrigo. Ante la negación de Jeno, volvió a sentir igualmente hervir de nuevo la sangre en sus venas.  
  
—Tú la necesitas más que yo —su mejor amigo cedió, la vergüenza y la impotencia claras en su rostro—. Vente, vamos a mi casa a tratarte esas heridas.  
  
Por alguna razón Jaemin sintió que lo mejor dictaba caminar hasta su casa, el mayor traía con el su mochila del entrenamiento y juzgó con una mirada que no había pisado en su casa desde la mañana.  
  
Jaemin tuvo que hacer el menor de los ruidos para poder no despertar a su madre y a Jimin, el siguiente día era de escuela y, por la manera en que su bostezo retumbó en el silencio de su casa, lo volvió a confirmar.  
  
Tomó del kit de emergencia de su baño unas cuantas gasas, agua oxigenada y desinfectante, Jeno se quedó sentado debajo de su mapamundi, sus ojos se veían rojos y las ojeras de cansancio lo hacían verse miserable.  
  
Durante todo el proceso el mayor no se dignó a decir alguna palabra, ni para comentar en la extraña situación en la que se encontraban. Jeno se dejó llevar por el momento, sus párpados cerrados y tratando de evitar dejar salir un gruñido de dolor.  
  
Jaemin sabía que no era el mejor enfermero del mundo, pero había aprendido de la mejor madre, así que en base a experiencias y hechos limpió las heridas del mayor con delicadeza. Después de unos extensos minutos, Jeno recobró de nuevo el habla y le miró detenidamente.  
  
—¿Me creerías que sabes mejor de primeros auxilios que mis padres?  
  
Jaemin le dedicó una mirada, mordiendo en el proceso su labio—. Jeno-ah...  
  
—¿Puedo salirme de está sin preguntas? —Jeno desvió su mirada, sus mejillas se encontraban de igual manera sucias. El comienzo de un moretón alrededor de su ojo izquierdo empezaba a aparecer debajo de la luz artificial. Jaemin pasó el dorsal de su mano suavemente alrededor de su pómulo, el mayor cerró los ojos ante el tacto.  
  
—No lo puedo prometer.  
  
Jeno asintió, todavía con sus ojos apartados lo más lejos de él. Jaemin tan sólo lo observó por minutos, por mucho que su curiosidad y coraje tratarán de poseerlo no obligaría a Jeno ante nada.  
  
El reloj dio la media noche y Jaemin empezaba a sentir el sueño lentamente derrotarlo. Después de unos silenciosos minutos,  nuevamente escuchó un hilo de voz emerger de la persona a su lado.  
  
—La gente realmente es estúpida, ¿sabes? —Jeno comentó en un susurro—. ¿A quién rayos le importas lo suficiente para que dicten tu vida? ¿A quién rayos le importas lo suficiente para poder decirte que estas equivocado y que eso no es lo que la sociedad dicta?  
  
Jaemin se quedó atónito, sus manos no supieron como proseguir y, a la vista de pequeñas lágrimas derramarse por las mejillas de Jeno, se sintió sin poder alguno.  
  
—Mi padre visitó, la primera vez desde que Noonin falleció y la primera vez en que estuve con él más de cinco minutos desde hace años. ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que esperaba que esta “fase” terminara de una vez por todas. Madre le contó mis deseos de estudiar un grado en ciencias y derramo la idea ordenando que yo tenía que terminar como doctor. Es la tradición de la familia, Jeno-ssi.  
  
—Y las heridas...—Jaemin preguntó en una voz baja, tratando de no sobresaltar al mayor. Nuevamente sentía que sus manos pertenecían en un espacio en concreto, pero su mente se negaba a aceptar la verdad.  
  
—Una discusión con mi equipo.  
  
Todas las emociones encapsuladas de Jeno explotaron en segundos, pequeños llantos desahogados fueron murmurados de sus labios y Jaemin pensó que el mayor necesitaba de su mejor amigo.  
  
Sus brazos rodearon su ahora pequeño cuerpo, una mano entrelazada en sus platinados mechones de cabello y la otra soportándolo desde el bajó de su espalda. El mayor débilmente se aferró a su camisa y el tiempo hizo que todo sentimiento fuera llorado en esa misma noche.  
  
Pasaron largos minutos, tal vez horas en los que Jeno desahogó toda tensión y toda noche de insomnio. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y los ojos de Jaemin no deseaban apartarse de otra cosa que no fuera su mejor amigo.  
  
El mayor parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño de cansancio, su cuerpo tomaba gran parte de la cama de Jaemin y el menor cerró los ojos en busca de descanso.  
  
Lo último que sintió antes de quedarse en los brazos de sus profundos sueños fue un suave beso en su pecho.  
  
Al despertar, todo indicio de que Jeno pasó la noche se había ido.  
  
Jaemin no pudo evitar pensar que todo esto fue un simple mal sueño.  


  
~.~  


  
Jaemin empezaba a volver a caer en cada momento. Después de notar que su auto-control no era suficiente para poder medir sus sentimientos que normalmente actuaban sin dimensión alguna.  
  
Todo llegaba a un punto de quiebre, esa era la cruda realidad. Por mucho que pensara que esta manera de sentirse diferente se iría con el viento, estaba más que alejado de la realidad.  
  
Era una noche gélida, Jaemin había logrado llegar temprano a casa y nuevamente se aventuró con Jeno a la carretera con tan sólo sus teléfonos, unas cuantas cobijas y almohadas.  
  
Algo en su relación cambió, no sabía si era por su parte o fue algo mutuo. Sus tiempos empezaron a ser dedicados mutuamente y sus emociones prevalecían en los pensamientos del otro. Era extraño y hacía sentir a Jaemin que su corazón se terminaría marchando de su pecho.  
  
Era cómodo, como esos continuos silencios que solían tener entre los dos que asemejaban un entendimiento total. Era agradable, como esa manera en que una anécdota seguía a otra y terminaban en un mar de risas. Era cómo sentirse en casa.  
  
Esa noche Jeno decidió traer la colección de casetes de su madre, un par de The Beatles y otras bandas inglesas de aquellos tiempos. La vieja pick up de Jaemin poseía la versión más desactualizada de un estéreo, así que no fue problema escuchar la música.  
  
Blackbird se escuchaba de fondo, la hermosa vista de la luz de luna brillando sobre la dulce marea. Entre risa y sonrisa Jaemin se sintió eterno, dentro suyo miles de emociones se encontraban embotelladas y con cada segundo empezaba a sentir que el tiempo no daría más.  
  
Fue un suceso silencioso, como muchas de sus conversaciones. Jaemin terminó riéndose por una pequeña anécdota del mayor y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con ese brillo de Jeno supo que no había salida.  
  
Todo sonido desapareció, Jaemin hubiera jurado que sus oídos lo traicionaron en ese momento. Su cabeza se inclinó y sus labios tocaron suavemente los de Jeno en un pequeño y sutil movimiento.  
  
Al separarse, Jaemin empezó a sentir pánico. Antes de que el mayor pudiera pedir perdón, nuevamente sintió el cálido aliento de Jeno sobre él y algo dentro de él callo.  
  
La gente solía describir un beso como una explosión de sentimientos, en ese momento Jaemin lo definía como un cómodo silencio que lo calmó hasta los huesos.  
  
Cuando los segundos se hicieron eternos, Jaemin juró que este era un sueño. Y cuando la sonrisa pequeña y tímida de Jeno ocupó su vista, ese fue su punto de quiebre.  


  
~.~  


  
Los sucesos tomaron una extraña vuelta.  
  
Bajo una luna y canciones de años viejos Jaemin supo que sus sentimientos no eran exclusivos. Se atrevía a decir que las cosas cambiaron, pero casualmente seguían de la misma manera.  
  
La última semana antes de los exámenes estaba llena de tanto estrés que Jaemin decidió no salir ese fin de semana hacia Seúl, el profesor Jung fue compresivo y con un promesa de pasar sus exámenes terminó la conversación.  
  
Eran poco antes de la medianoche cuando recibió un mensaje de Jeno, su madre había viajado junto con sus otros hermanos a Seúl para ver a su padre y el mayor decidió que lo mejor era estudiar en la soledad de la casa.  
  
Jaemin, con el cansancio latente de pies a cabeza, accedió. Las salidas con el mayor formaron a ser parte de una complicada rutina, era difícil todavía poder imaginárselo y más cuando terminaba con un Lee Jeno recargado en su hombro a media película.  
  
Los besos tomaron un diferente camino, ninguno de los dos normalmente veían la necesidad de hacerlo todo el tiempo. Estos habían tomado un significado genuino, después de una tarde de fútbol Jeno terminaba hecho un desastre y lo primero que Jaemin sentía era tomar suavemente su rostro entre sus manos y besar lentamente todos sus problemas.  
  
Esa noche no había sido la excepción, el mayor atendió la puerta en pijamas, una sonrisa cansada pero sincera lo recibió.  
  
—Hey —Jaemin nuevamente le urgió tomar el rostro de Jeno y olvidarse de todo por pequeños instantes. Decidió por un tímido beso en su mejilla, todo autocontrol limitado al simple contacto.  
  
Cenaron pedazos de pizza que quedaron el día anterior y terminaron acostados en el jardín de Jeno. Las estrellas en esa noche brillaban más de lo recordado y Jaemin, en ese momento, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera.  
  
—Es extraño —Jeno habló después de un largo silencio, sus ojos se encontraban somnolientos pero parecían no quererse cerrar nunca—. Pronto empezaremos los exámenes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos cada uno en diferentes caminos.  
  
Jaemin, quien se encontraba suavemente enredando sus dedos con su cabello platinado, dejó emerger un suspiro. Sus memorias divagaban de hace años, niños que no se preocupaban por el futuro sólo el presente. Ahora era todo un verdadero cambio, el futuro les aterraba y el presente representaba un reto día con día.  
  
—En veces desearía ser como tú, Jaemin —ahora los ojos de Jeno reposaban en él, un brillo singular los acompañaba y Jaemin lo encontró difícil de descifrar—. Sabes lo que quieres de ti, no estás en una constante batalla por saber quién eres y que quieres.  
  
Jaemin lo encontró gracioso, desde siempre el menor había mostrado una actitud negativa hacía los cambios, el tiempo lo obligó a adaptarse, más ante desconocidas situaciones solía simplemente evadirlas lo más rápido posible.  
  
Jeno siempre fue la calma ante la tormenta. El mayor solía ser impulsivo, pero detrás de toda natural reacción se observaba el indicio de un pensamiento, de una duda y de una respuesta. Podía pensar claras las cosas y terminar con la opción más viable, todo lo contrario a la naturaleza reprimida de él menor.  
  
Jaemin culpaba sus errores a los años de confusión y, aunque no poseía una máquina del tiempo para volver a remediarlo, aun así buscaba la manera ideal para evitar cada uno de estos pequeños pero importantes detalles.  
  
—¿Todavía estas indeciso? —Jeno sabía a lo que se refería, apartó su vista y cerró los ojos.  
  
—Odio Seúl, es lo único que se con seguridad.  
  
Jaemin dejó salir una pequeña risa, cansada en cada nota más verdadera desde el principio hasta el final—. Creo que doce años de amistad me lo hicieron saber, Jeno.  
  
—Padre quiere que estudié medicina, mamá está convencida que es lo mejor para mí. No estoy seguro de probar suerte con eso.  
  
Jaemin conocía de Lee Donghae su firmeza y su sabiduría, de Lee Yoona el amor de una madre y la responsabilidad de sostener una familia y de Lee Jeno la simpleza de sus pensamientos.  
  
—¿Crees que puedan imaginarme siendo un futbolista? ¿O qué tal siendo un científico? —Jeno soltó una risa amarga y se recargó con fuerza al costado de Jaemin—. ¿Tú qué dices Jaemin?  
  
Jaemin siguió en su tarea momentánea de enredar sus dedos entre el cabello de Jeno, su mente nuevamente divagó, tratando de encontrar la mejor respuesta—. Yo digo que esa va a ser tu decisión. Es tu futuro, no de nadie más.  
  
Jeno no habló, después de unos extensos minutos el menor juró que este había caído en los brazos de los sueños hasta que voz sonó entre el aire de otoño.  
  
—En veces, realmente desearía creerlo.  


  
~.~  


  
Noviembre llegó, las calles sufrían el gélido ambiente que el mes traía consigo, la gente se abrigaba en un vano intento de no helar sus corazones.  
  
Los días pasaron entre horas exhaustos de estudio, Jaemin estaba tentado a dar dos pasos para terminar con este delirio. Sus amigos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, así que después de los días de exámenes las ansias de salir fuera de esta ciudad, inclusive fuera de ese país arrebataban cada deseo.  
  
Una noche típica de pizza fue la mejor despedida, todos estaban hechos un desastre, Chenle y Jisung no entendían la magnitud del asunto y dentro de ellos pidieron al más allá que su situación en años siguientes no fuera de la misma manera.  
  
Mark logró visitar ese fin de semana, el mayor lucía unas ojeras pronunciadas pero su sonrisa no parecía compaginar con su estado de ánimo. Los exámenes finales se acercaban y Mark todavía no podía acostumbrarse del todo a la pesada rutina.  
  
—Por un final de semestre, y por buenos resultados para un buen futuro —Mark brindó entre rebañadas de peperonni y refresco de cola.  
  
—¡SKY, espérame tantito! —gritó Renjun desde sus pulmones y los gruñidos de los demás confirmaron igualmente sus deseos.  
  
Al regresar, el silencio nuevamente era cómodo. Miles de pensamientos pasaban en la mente de Jaemin, su futuro todavía era incierto y la idea de esperar tiempo para saberlo era difícilmente entretenida.  
  
Jeno fue el primero en tomar su mano y tratar de transmitir calidez a través de sus guantes, las raíces de su cabello empezaban a notarse y sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rosa, producto del gélido viento sobre sus rostros.  
  
—Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos desde aquí.  
  
—¿Que dicen, entonces?  
  
Jeno sonrió—. Que debiste haber traído la vieja pick up.  
  
Jaemin soltó una risa, después de mucho tiempo la sentía verdadera y completa.  
  
A pesar del tiempo con sus amigos, agradecía un tiempo a solas con Jeno más que nada, la serenidad de cada segundo era lo que brindaba paz a su alma y a su mente.  
  
Años de amistad le habían enseñado el significado de un lazo, estos pequeños meses le dieron una definición nueva de la palabra querer.  
  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Jaemin, apretando ligeramente sus manos. El mayor se perdió en su tren de pensamientos y le dedicó una mirada confusa.  
  
—Me estaba preguntando... ¿Qué piensas hacer después de la entrega de resultados? —preguntó Jeno.  
  
—¿Aplicar a la universidad?  
  
El mayor rodó los ojos, apretando nuevamente sus manos—. Falta un mes para vacaciones, madre piensa ir de nuevo a Jeju.  
  
—Ven con nosotros a Busan —Jaemin respondió antes de que su cerebro registrara las palabras. El mayor se sorprendió de igual manera juzgando por la manera en que temblaron sus ojos por instantes—. Bueno, lo más seguro es que durare poco tiempo para regresarme a Seúl a dejar todas mis cosas en el departamento que pienso rentar.  
  
—¿No vas a vivir con tu padre?  
  
Jaemin lo pensó desde el principio, después de una plática con sus padres decidieron que lo mejor sería rentar un departamento por cuenta propia, iba a pasar a una nueva etapa y necesitaba todo el espacio posible. Los gastos los pensaban dividir entre los dos y, después de muchas discusiones, Jaemin logró convencerlos de tomar un trabajo para recaudar más dinero para la renta.  
  
—No, después de muchas peleas logre que aceptarán que pague yo también —Jeno le dedicó una sonrisa y Jaemin se sintió perdido en el brillo de esta—. Se siente extraño, en menos de cuatro meses cada uno estará trazando su propio camino. ¿Quién diría que llegaríamos tan lejos?  
  
Jeno tomó sus manos y le dio un suave beso, Jaemin estremeció y el mayor volvió a frotar calidez a los dedos gélidos de su mejor amigo.  
  
—Es lo que yo también me detengo a pensar.  


  
~.~  


  
Su rutina de tomar perdido su rumbo en la carretera y terminar enfrente del mar volvió a formar parte de sus días.  
  
Jaemin lograba hacer tiempo entre sus días en Seúl y Jeno en sus prácticas de fútbol.  
  
Ese día habían recibido sus resultados, aunque Jaemin sabía que existía la posibilidad de poder pasar con la invitación de parte del departamento de investigación, algo dentro de él deseaba un buen resultado para demostrar su dedicación.  
  
La marea y el sonido de las gaviotas en el agua fueron el mejor distractor. Abrieron sus resultados alrededor de la luz mercurial de la carretera y en silencio los revisaron rigurosamente. Jeno rápidamente le mostró los suyos y en cuestión de segundos tomó el cuerpo del otro entré sus brazos.  
  
El mayor había obtenido inclusive muchos mejores resultados que Jaemin, su felicidad por su mejor amigo era inexplicable, tomó su rostro con sus manos delicadamente y entre pequeños besos escuchó la risa de Jeno traer calidez a su corazón.  
  
Después de dos casetes de música siendo escuchados desde el estéreo de la vieja pick up, los resultados fueron olvidados y Jeno empezó a jugar con el cabello de Jaemin como si fuera la tarea más interesante del universo.  
  
—Creo que necesitas un corte.  
  
—¿O un nuevo color?  
  
Ante la risa del mayor, pudo sentir una sonrisa real formarse en sus labios.  
  
—¿Cuándo te volviste más atento que yo?  
  
—Cuando crecí más centímetros que tú.  
  
Bajo un millón de estrellas, Jaemin sintió las ganas de emprender un largo viaje con la persona a un lado  de él y nunca terminarlo.  


  
~.~  


  
El último día de clases fue un remolino de emociones, cada compañero de clase terminaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, promesas de un futuro reencuentro eran lo que abastecían las raíces de las amistades que formaron en todos estos años.  
  
Todos los chicos se reunieron en casa de Jeno, su madre viajó nuevamente a Seúl juntó con sus hermanos y la casa se convirtió en recuerdos perdidos en nostalgia.  
  
—¡Cómo olvidar cuando Renjun trató de que la nueva estudiante de intercambio, Ning Ning, saliera con él al cine! —Jeno recordó con una risa estruendosa, el mencionado terminó sonrojándose las mejillas ante el horrendo recuerdo.  
  
—La pobre chica terminó horrorizada después de que Renjun terminó tirándole las palomitas y sodas encima —Donghyuck terminó, no importándole la cara enojada de Renjun.  
  
La velada terminó en abrazos fuertes, prometiendo volver a verse en la graduación y el baile.  
  
Después de limpiar, decidieron acostarse en el jardín y apreciar tal vez por última vez el vasto cielo de la noche. Pensamientos ilustres ocupaban cada parte su mente, una variedad de recuerdos invadían esa nostalgia que nuevamente hacía su aparición.  
  
En veces, Jaemin no comprendía la magnitud del mundo. Había conceptos capciosos y difíciles de llegar a entender como el tiempo y como este universo en donde no eran más que una diminuta parte de la grandeza de este.  
  
Día con día lideró a este final, el temor por cerrar este capítulo de su vida y tomar camino a una nueva etapa era invencible, el temblor en sus manos y en cada palabra pronunciada se convirtió en los principales síntomas de perdición.  
  
Un beso en su quijada lo sacó del ensueño, el rostro de Jeno nuevamente volvía a tomar parte de todos sus pensamientos y Jaemin podía capturar ese sentimiento de pertenencia dentro suyo.  
  
El mayor tenía sus ojos fijos en él, las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a trazar un mapa desde su frente, por su nariz hasta sus labios. Siguieron su recorrido por sus pómulos para terminar detrás de sus orejas, pequeños mechones de cabello escondidos detrás de ellas.  
  
Jaemin en ese momento deseó lo mismo, empezar a trazar un nuevo camino y reemplazar el viejo mapamundi con estrellas de su habitación.  
  
Al siguiente día, las maletas fueron preparadas y partieron en busca de una aventura.  
  
Yoongji estuvo más que feliz al aceptar la compañía de Jeno con ellos. Jimin, a sus tres años, demostraba cierto apego al mayor, Jaemin culpaba su rostro por eso y por su extravagante color de cabello que atraía fácilmente la mirada de cualquier persona.  
  
Los primeros días fueron recuerdos en la costa, días helados y sonrisas que durarían por siempre en sus memorias. Jeno logró congeniar perfectamente con la otra parte de su familia, tenían una vaga idea de su mejor amigo y volver a verlo después de muchos años fue una grata sorpresa.  
  
Esa noche se encontraba más fría que de costumbre, Jeno caminó hasta su cuarto y terminó acostándose a su lado. Jaemin, quién trataba de encontrar un poco de sueño, tomó entre sus manos las del mayor y acaricio suavemente desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta  su muñeca.  
  
—Jaemin, había pensado...—sus palabras divagaron, después de un largo silencio anterior a una conversación ligera de la vida y lo que sería de ellos en cuestión de pocos meses—. Seúl no está tan mal como hubiera pensado.  
  
Jaemin le dedicó una extraña mirada, sus dedos seguían sintiendo delicadamente los nudillos del mayor—. ¿Hmmm?  
  
—Busan ya tomó el primer lugar —una pequeña sonrisa que escondía más de mil secretos pasó por sus ojos. Jaemin volvía a sentir esa explosión en su pecho.  
  
De regreso a casa el camino estuvo lleno de canciones de The Beatles y conversaciones trilladas. Jeno se mostraba tenso, más de lo acostumbrado. Jaemin esperó hasta que el mayor decidiera decirle acerca de la razón de su extraño comportamiento. Fue hasta cuando llegaron a la casa de Jeno después de recoger las pertenencias restantes de Jaemin en Cheonan.  
  
—¿Todo bien? —Jaemin sabía que la pregunta era inútil, más trataba de transmitir alguna clase de apoyo hacia el mayor de la manera más atenta y cómoda para Jeno.  
  
Jeno asintió y con un suave beso en sus labios se despidió.  
  
El viaje hasta Seúl fue más pesado de lo que hubiera pensado. Su mente seguía divagando en cada mínimo recuerdo, emprendía el comienzo de una nueva aventura y era extraño saber que no tendría a su lado las mismas personas que por años estuvieron con él.  
  
El departamento que había visto junto con su padre era pequeño pero  cómodo, tenía lo necesario para una persona, una simple cocina, un baño, una recámara y una sala que lo calificó como extensa para el tamaño de todo el departamento.  
  
Su casero le dio un pequeño tour, se encontraba en un edifico conocido por alojar a estudiantes. Jaemin ya había recibido antes de las vacaciones su carta de aceptación, el trámite de los documentos lo tendría que llevar a la brevedad, más eligió primeramente poder establecerse en el lugar que probablemente viviría todo el resto de su carrera.  
  
Una plática amena y unas tazas de café terminaron la bienvenida de parte de su casero, para finalizar le entregó un par de llaves en su posesión y le deseó buena suerte en ese semestre.  
  
Jaemin se quedó observando detenidamente las llaves, era la nueva forma de empezar este nuevo ciclo en su vida.  
  
Las semanas pasaron entre visitas a la universidad y acomodando sus pertenencias para tratar de brindar un sentimiento de casa al departamento. Su padre ayudó a limpiar el departamento y brindarle algunas cosas que Jaemin necesitaría para poder sobrellevar sus días.  
  
Su madre había aceptado la idea de vivir solo ya que tenía más que enterado que su hijo era capaz de alimentarse sin dificultad mediante su pasión por la cocina y que odiaba el desorden en cualquier intensidad.  
  
Su cuarto era una mezcla de fotos de su familia, su mapamundi, posters de bandas que gustaba de ellas y un collage con memorias de Cheonan.  
  
La melancolía arraigó su día al notar una de las fotos a un lado de su cama. Era un par de fotos que brindaba a él recuerdos agridulces en ese momento.  
  
La primera era una foto de un Jaemin de ocho años junto con un Jeno de nueve años, sus sonrisas de dientes de leche eran sobresalientes y sus ropas estaban sucias en arena y helado. La segunda era una foto más reciente juzgando por el color negro del cabello de Jeno, está había sido tomada en una de sus escapadas de noche a la playa y aunque Jaemin tuviera una cara de molestia, la sonrisa de ojos de Jeno era lo que brindaba vida a la foto.  
  
El número que su teléfono marcó fue lo que trajo un poco de nostalgia a sus pensamientos y al tercer tono la voz de Jeno fue lo único que ocupo su mente.  
  
—Hey.  
  
Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un sinfín de ruidos, rápidamente Jeno tomó el control y con una melodiosa tonada contestó—. Hey, ¿cómo va todo?  
  
—Termine de desempacar mis cosas. El departamento es más reducido de lo que esperaba.  
  
Jeno hizo un sonido de aprobación—. Juzgando por las fotos que me enviaste, pienso que es perfecto.  
  
—Es perfecto, para ser honestos —Jaemin admitió, el sonido de la línea empezó a sentirse ajeno. Dentro de su departamento pequeño, el sentimiento de estar muy extenso para el no terminó de recordarlo—. ¿Y  cómo van las cosas por allá?  
  
—Renjun y Donghyuck me invitaron una fiesta de despedida. Sinceramente creo que lo que estoy tomando no es en definitiva alcohol.  
  
Jaemin dejó escapar una risa ligera—. Pensé que Renjun iba a venir a Seúl a registrarse.  
  
—Supongo que quería aprovechar un poco de alcohol gratis —Jeno confesó, Jaemin podría imaginarse su rostro, sereno y atento en cada palabra, una sutil perdición en sus ojos y una sonrisa que imitara miles de los retratos más gloriosos—. ¿Piensas darte la vuelta en Cheonan? ¿O más bien quieres conocer a diestra y siniestra Seúl?  
  
—Creo que ya conocí demasiado —dijo Jaemin en un suspiro, acostó su cuerpo contra su cama y se quedó observando en el techo su mapamundi. Las estrellas de este se encontraban en el cajón de su mesa de noche y el sentimiento de confusión no ayudaba en nada en su destino—. No se sí darme la vuelta, lo más seguro es que mi madre viaje con Jimin, no lo sé.  
  
Pudo sentir que al otro lado de la línea el mayor se tensó, escuchó una distintiva melodía y la voz de Jeno sobresalió ante todo caos—. Entonces, aquí te esperare.  
  
La conversación siguió por quince minutos, al terminar Jaemin sentía que extrañaba a Jeno mucho más de lo que había planeado.  
  
Esa noche tomó sus llaves y emprendió de nuevo el viaje en carretera. Sabía que tal vez este sería el último de sus viajes, así que la idea de tenerlo en el lugar que traían dulces recuerdos de un inicio de amistad fue ideal.  
  
Supuso que Jeno se encontraba dormido, mandó unos cuantos mensajes y al dar la media hora pudo vislumbrar el cuerpo del mayor caminar hacia él.  
  
Aunque el mayor se notaba cansado, una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios y sus ojos se perdieron nuevamente—. Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verte.  
  
Detrás de un bostezo Jaemin se sintió culpable, el mayor tomó asiento entre la arena y le dedicó una mirada curiosa—. Tres semanas pasan más lento de lo que esperaba.  
  
—Pensé que no vendrías hasta la graduación —con una mano dio un suave empuje a la punta de su nariz, todo sueño olvidado atrás con demás problemas.  
  
—Tenía unos asuntos que atender en Cheonan —Jeno asintió, Jaemin empezó a buscar entre su chamarra la pertenencia por lo cual había decidido viajar esta noche. El mayor se veía curioso al notar el nerviosismo y, por un momento, Jaemin pensó que tal vez todo esto había valido la pena.  
  
—¿Todo bien, Jaemin?  
  
Jaemin asintió, sus ojos se quedaron suspendidos en el cielo estrellado. Dieciocho años tardó para poder apreciar todo lo que le rodeaba, ahora simplemente deseaba tenerlo con ellos todo el tiempo posible del mundo.  
  
Tomó las manos de Jeno entre las suyas y, en sus palmas, depositó una llave que significaba más que mil estrellas brillando.  
  
Jeno se quedó en silencio, su mirada puesta entre la pequeña llave que ahora adornaba una mariposa de cristal conocida. Jaemin no podía descifrar con exactitud todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente del mayor, Jeno solía ser fácil de leer pero en ese momento era un escrito en lenguaje desconocido.  
  
—Pensé en una oruga o en un grillo, pero encontré esta mariposa entre mis pertenencias y me pareció que iba bien con la llave.  
  
La sonrisa que aluzó el rostro del mayor brillaba más que miles de soles, en sus ojos apreció una aurora de calidez y supo que en el momento que Jeno entrelazó sus dedos y le regaló una risa melodiosa asimilada a la mejor canción compuesta nada podría haber salido mal.  


  
~.~  


  
Las semanas siguientes se convirtieron en un cosquilleo en su estómago, aunque las clases no habían empezado, el profesor Jung lo invitó cordialmente a cursos extensos para la orientación a futuras clases y actividades que implicarían el departamento de investigación.  
  
Jaemin se encontraba en un estado típico de felicidad, los compañeros que logró hacer durante el anterior curso terminaron siendo la mejor compañía durante los agitados días de preparación.  
  
Día con día fue una ardua tarea, el conocimiento que Jaemin empezó a adquirir fue grato que todo cansancio que se acumulada a por horas y horas de estar pensando  terminaba desvaneciéndose.  
  
La graduación fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su madre lloró y Jimin también por razones diferentes. Jaemin se permitió disfrutar el día antes de volver a tener que tomar camino de nuevo hasta Seúl y seguir con el nuevo ciclo que había comenzado en su vida.  
  
Las video llamadas con Jeno empezaron a ser muy recurrentes a falta de las visitas en Cheonan.  
  
El mayor se encontraba en una difícil complicación de tomarse el año o entrar a la carrera de medicina en un vano intento de seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de sus padres.  
  
—Vámonos lejos de aquí —había comentado Jeno una noche que los dos decidieron dedicarla a una conversación profunda. Jaemin observó la esperanza en el rostro del mayor aún incluso por la pantalla, dentro de su mente algo se estimulaba para perderse en un viaje y nunca volver atrás—. Piénsalo, podemos irnos a una costa, los dos amamos mucho la playa. Podríamos tener una van y vivir como instructores de surf. ¡Y un perro! Amo los perros.  
  
—¿Y mi carrera? ¿Qué le diría al profesor Jung?  
  
Jeno lo había meditado por poco tiempo hasta que una idea trillada alumbró sus ojos—. Dile que la vida capitalista no fue lo tuyo y que ahora deseas un futuro diferente.  
  
Jaemin sintió la risa envolver sus labios, al otro lado de la pantalla pudo visualizar la manera en que los ojos de Jeno se cerraban ante su sonrisa. Algo dentro de Jaemin hizo click, una calidez que viajaba como chispas de pies a cabeza y antes de que su cerebro pudiera captar el mensaje, dijo en una suave voz:— ¿Cuál es la razón de qué te ame, Lee Jeno?  
  
Jeno lo escuchó palabra por palabra y heló en el instante.  
  
Su amistad databa de hace doce años y estos sentimientos diferentes hace no más de cuatro meses. Jaemin siempre creyó que los dos necesitaban un tiempo para adaptarse al nuevo cambio que apareció en su lazo de la amistad. El cariño que ahora expresaban en acciones no se pudo conseguir de la noche a la mañana, fue una complicada tarea de abrirse ante lo desconocido y tratar de sobrellevar cada nuevo territorio con atención.  
  
Jaemin estaba preparando en su mente un largo discurso para desviar la situación, cuando la voz de Jeno calmó todos sus nervios.  
  
—Es por la misma razón que yo también te amo, Na Jaemin.  
  
Detrás de una sonrisa Jaemin pudo sentir la sinceridad de las palabras. En ese momento, sólo deseó en estar lo más pronto en casa.  
  
Las video llamadas seguían pasando y traían con ellas un sentimiento de nostalgia. No era lo suficientemente cruel para poder invitar a Jeno a Seúl pero tampoco poseía tiempos para viajar hasta Cheonan y llegar ileso nuevamente a sus clases.  
  
Cuando la pregunta del baile de graduación salió en una video llamada, Jaemin en definitiva sería el que saldría menos beneficiado.  
  
Jeno se tomó actualmente con calma las noticias, comprendía la situación y no esperaba causar problemas a Jaemin.  
  
—Diviértete mucho, esperó que Donghyuck nuevamente no se lleve alcohol para verterlo en los ponches.  
  
—Lo haré, sólo que me gustaría pasarla contigo también —admitió en un pequeño susurro Jeno, el sentimiento de ser la peor persona del mundo inundó totalmente a Jaemin y podía detectar que lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera fue la sonrisa no real del mayor.  
  
Al terminar la video llamada, Jaemin decidió tomar su vieja pick up y terminar en cualquier lugar que le recordar a casa.  
  
Su mente se perdió en el camino entre memorias e imágenes que asimilaban todas las cosas que en este mundo quería, entre ellas se encontraba un puñado de nombres que los contaba con los dedos de sus manos. Era apenas un infante en el camino que se llamaba vida, por mucho que fuera un grano de arena en esa gran ciudad, todavía tenía mucho por que vivir y pelear.  
  
Después de horas alejado de todo aquello que le brindará tristeza, decidió volver a su departamento. Esa noche fue más fría de lo que Jaemin solía recordar.  


  
~.~  


  
El día de la graduación llegó como el invierno a la ciudad nuevamente, Jaemin asistió a sus clases de preparación con el corazón pesado de tanto divagar.  
  
Los chicos no se olvidaron de él, su teléfono se empezó a llenar de fotos de cada uno preparándose para su gran noche. Renjun logró invitar de nuevo a Ning Ning, Donghyuck convenció a su prima ser su pareja esa noche y Jeno quedó con otra gran amiga de su clase.  
  
Su sonrisa fue inevitable al recibir las fotos de Jeno alistándose, el menor simplemente podía apreciar lo apuesto que su mejor amigo era en cada ángulo. El traje negro que escogió visualizaba una imagen perfecta de un caballero y el contraste con su cabello platinado brindaba lo mejor de Jeno.  
  
Junto con otros compañeros, la idea de que esa noche la dedicarán a una salida de karaoke y comida express sonó más que bienvenida. Durante el tiempo que se encontró lejos de casa sentía genuina felicidad al recibir los vídeos de Jeno pasando un gran tiempo junto con sus amigos, decidió que dejaría molestar al mayor para que este pudiera disfrutar su noche con mayor satisfacción y se enfocó en las conversaciones de sus nuevos amigos de clase.  
  
Las horas pasaron y el cansancio cobró vida más que la alegría de haber creado nuevas memorias junto con sus compañeros. Seungmin y Hyunjin, amigos desde el curso, anunciaron que la noche terminaría en ese momento porque el día siguiente tenían más cosas que resolver.  
  
Lo primero que Jaemin notó a llegar al departamento fue la oscuridad que habitualmente lo calmaba, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y movió su cuerpo en automático para poder descansar en su cama.  
  
Lo segundo que Jaemin notó fue un par de zapatos que no reconoció enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
Lo tercero que Jaemin notó fue el cuerpo de Jeno en su cama en brazos de sus sueños.  
  
Su traje de vestir se encontraba arrugado, su corbata terminó en el suelo y su cabello platinado era un desorden. Jeno se veía como un desastre, más Jaemin no pudo evitar pensar que se veía más que perfecto.  
  
En silencio se acercó hasta la cama, tomó unas cobijas que tenía apartadas entre sus pertenencias y con delicadeza las colocó sobre el cuerpo de Jeno.  
  
Para Jaemin no fue sorpresa que en el momento el mayor se despertará y con ojos confundidos tratara de buscar entre la oscuridad de la habitación la nueva presencia.  
  
—¿Jaemin? —el mayor habló con el sueño cargado en su voz, con la poca luz que se asomaba por la ventana Jaemin podía reconocer cada gesto que sobresalía en el rostro de Jeno.  
  
—Descansa, yo dormiré en la sala... —el tono suave de Jaemin fue interrumpido y el mayor lo logró interceptar por la muñeca. Su tacto fue frío en su piel, pero el menor lo había extrañado todo este tiempo.  
  
—No, no, quédate aquí —su voz se llevaba todas sus palabras, el cansancio era evidente en cada acción.  
  
Jaemin se dejó llevar, con precaución tomó lugar entre el espacio sobrante de cama junto a Jeno, inmediatamente sintió los brazos del mayor rodear su cintura y sentir la calidez de su aliento en su pecho.  
  
—¿Pensé que estarías en el baile? —preguntó en un susurro al saber que el mayor no pareció volver a calmar su respiración, sus manos jugaban con sus mechones y sintió una sonrisa formarse al ver las raíces negras sobresalir entre el platinado.  
  
—El baile terminó y tome el último tren hacia Seúl —Jeno confesó, por un momento la ciudad se convirtió en un gran silencio.  
  
—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó Jaemin mientras una mano acariciaba su cabello y la otra la espalda del mayor.  
  
Jeno asintió sobre su pecho, tomó un momento para responder la pregunta—. Pero sentí que lo mejor sería estar aquí.  
  
Nuevamente Lee Jeno lo sorprendió de pies a cabeza, el sentimiento de pertenencia y amor que arraigó su cuerpo fue inexplicable aún para la ciencia.  
  
Todo pensamiento embotellado fue manifestado en un contacto más cercano, la calidez que emanaban sus corazones contrastaban con la gélida ventisca que se movía afuera en la ciudad.  
  
Si alguien le hubiera dicho años anteriores que terminaría fascinado con la persona que creyó ser el constructor de un mundo, terminó derrumbando sus creaciones y formando a su lado nuevos castillos en forma de una unión, de seguro lo hubiera creído imposible.  
  
En ese momento supo que nada era imposible.  
  
El silencio formó parte de sus segundos y antes de que Jaemin cayera en brazos de sus sueños, los ojos de Jeno viajaron hasta el techo donde el mapamundi se observaba entre la oscuridad y la luz de la ciudad y, con una sonrisa sincera y plena, se volvió hacia él.

 

  
—Es extraño, las estrellas parecen brillar más de lo que solían ser.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, perdón. 
> 
> Cualquier corrección, plot hole o crítica constructiva es bienvenida.
> 
> Let's talk!  
>  [tumbuluru.](https://skrystal.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> jo~


End file.
